Changing time
by sammy smith
Summary: Hermione lost everything during the war. She wants to recover what she lost in the war, meaning to only travel back a few weeks, but ends up going back twenty years. What happens in the past
1. Hurling Through Time

I sat in the library reading at Grimmauld place. The war had just ended a few weeks ago although it only felt like a few hours that it finishd. Through the war she lost everybody that she cared about, Sirius, Remus, Ginny and not to mention Harry just to name a few. I was trying to find a way to reverse the changes, to go back in time till just before Voldemort attacked the school. After hours of reading I came across a book that I had never seen before. The book was called _A time travellers guide to the unknown._ I flipped to the first few pages till I saw the chapter entitled _How to arrive at your destination._ on page 130. I flipped through the page mentioned and started reading silently.

 _As most wizards know, awful things happen to people that try to meddle with time. Only the desperate travel through time for their own reasons. There can be unforseen consequences that can result and you could end up changing things for worse instead of better. If you find you need to travel through time there is a simple incantation that is needed to send you back to where you want to go._

I looked at the incantation and read it allowed. " _Accipe me quo ego maxime necessaria praeterita mutare melius_."

I felt a strange feeling inside me. I looked around slightly panicked, wondering what was going on. I closed my eyes tightly until the feeling stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around dissapointed. I was still in the same place I started at in the library in the house of Black.

"I should have known it was too good to be true." I said to myself, getting up and putting the book back on the shelf.

I left the library and grabbed my cloak and left the house for a walk, it had just started getting dark and it was a full moon. I had barely got halfway down the street when I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around as I was pulling out my wand.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter's little mudblood."

"Death Eater scum." I said to them, looking at the two death eaters in their cloaks and masks, with what looked like a dog standing in front of them.

"Now, now, mudblood, it would pay for you to behave yourself unless you want to be on the wrong end of our little friend Greyback here, now that wouldn't be good now would it."

It only took a few seconds for me to act as soon as they said that and I did the only thing I could think of doing against a werewolf. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I could here Greyback catching up to me. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my leg, falling to the ground in pain I screamed. I grasped at my leg only to feel the same feeling I did back in the library. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy, knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere, I fell backwards and hit my head on the pavement making me feel like I would throw up. It was a shock when I opened my eyes.

I looked around and saw I was in Hogwarts. I tried standing up but my leg was too sore. I looked around frantically, hoping to find some help. I saw someone a corridor up.

"Hello, hello, please help me." I called out.

"Who's there?" They called out coming closer to me.

"Please help me." I said again.

They walked right up to me, their wand lit. They saw my state and looked shocked but snapped out of it quickly and helped me up. They took me to the infirmary slowly and helped me into a bed before going into the office and getting Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh my dear. What happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"Not right now you wont. First your sleeping, you can speak to the Professor in the morning." She said sternly, sending the prefect on his way and walking off to get a potion and making me drink it. The sleeping draught put me to sleep straight away.

When I woke up it was morning. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Ah, your awake now I see." said a voice I recognised from beside me. I looked around quickly and saw Dumbledore looking at me quite sadly.

"Professor, what is going on here?"

"What happened to you dear girl, what do you know?"

"I was running, I was being chased by Fenrir Greyback and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"How did you end up here?"

"I cast a spell sir."

"What did the spell do?"

"I cast a spell to take me back to help put everything back to where it should be, but I don't think I can say anything else here sir. I don't want anyone overhearing us."

Dumbledore flicked his wand to put up a silencing spell. "There, now no one can hear us. Please continue."

I told Dumbledore all that I knew about the war and what happened up till the point of my appearing in the corridor in hogwarts. "What year is it sir?"

"1978."

"What! I was only meant to go back a few weeks, not twenty years."

"What year are you from?"

"1998."

"Ah, I see your surprise. You would have been in seventh year is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you can continue to be in that year and do your studies. You will be sorted tonight at dinner."

"Sir, will I ever be able to go back home?"

"I'm sorry dear, but yoou never belonged in that time. In fact your right where you belong. You were never meant to be in that time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your parents thought you were a squib so they sent you away to live with muggles, using a spell to try and prevent you from ever finding your relatives, to not know your heritage. It sent you forward in time."

"Then if I belong here, who am I related to?"

Dumbledore conjured a mirror and hovered it at the end of the bed. "Why don't you tell me."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw. My hair was black, trailing almost half way down my back in curls and I had grey eyes that made me think I could only be related to one family. "I'm related to the Blacks."

"Yes indeed my dear. You are in fact the twin sister of Sirius Black and your name is Rasalas Cassiopian Black."

"What?" I was struggling to take all the information in.

"How did I get back here if I wasn't meant to find any of my family?"

"There is only one way it would work Miss Black and that would be if all remaining members of that line are dead." He said sadly looking at me.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay in here till dinner. I will send someone in the collect you when it is almost time."

I nodded, not able to say much else.

I was lying in bed and must have fallen asleep as next thing I knew I was being awoken by a prefect.

"Hey, wake up. Get moving or we will be late to the great hall."

I look up and see the prefect that found me last night. I took a good look at him as I sat up. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, quite tall and muscular by the looks of him.

"Alright, I'm coming." I grumble as I sit up and pull myself off the bed.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes I am. Can I ask your name?"

"Call me Avery. Why don't you tell me your name?" He asked as we walked out of the infirmary and down to the great hall.

"Call me Black." I said smirking as I pushed the doors open. Silence filled the great hall as I pushed it open, every turned to look at me.

"Ah, just who we were waiting for, please make your way to the front." I started walking up as Dumbledore continued talking. "I am pleased to welcome someone here who should have been here years ago, but unfortunately could only come here now." He grabbed the sorting hat from the podium and waited for me to come up to the front. "Now we will see where our new student will go, please come and put the sorting hat on Miss Black and we will see where you belong."

At being called Miss Black I heard everybody start talking around me. Dumbledore called for silence and out the hat on my head.

 _Ah, if it isn't a Black, if I am correct Sirius Blacks sister. Well, I think there is only one place to put you from what I read in your mind._ "GRYFFINDOR."

Dumbledore took the hat and I slowly made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end of the table.

"I'm sure you will all help Miss Black to settle in here at Hogwarts for this year. Now lets eat."

I didn't really feel hungry and I felt all eyes on me and hear all the whispering going about. I was staring at my plate when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw someone standing there with red hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, head girl here at Hogwarts." She said holding out her hand. I shook her hand politely. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." I said quietly.

"So what made you come here to Hogwarts?" Lily asked kindly.

"I actually came to find my brother."

"Does he go to school here? Or are the Blacks here cousins of yours?"

"I couldn't tell you if I tried. I couldn't have a clue, can you introduce me to the Blacks here? Maybe they might be?" I said, not wanting to sound like I know anything.

"Sure come on, do you know your brother's name?"

"Yeah but I think I should ask them first before I say anything, I don't want false hope." I said as Lily lead me down the table to where the Maurarders sat.

"Black." Lily called as we got to them, looking disgusted. "Stop shoving your face for a second and say hi to the new student."

"Hi." He said smiling. "So how close are we? First cousins or second?" He said with a friendly grin.

"If you are who I think you are, that would be neither."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his smile fading.

"Would you happen to be Sirius Black?" I asked, knowing full well who it was.

"Yes I am Sirius, thanks for asking." He said laughing.

"Well, in that case. Hi Sirius Black, my name Is Rasalas Cassiopian Black. Your long lost twin sister."

All the maurarders dropped what they were doing, Sirius' mouth hanging opened before opening and closing it, looking like a fish.

"No, you can't be." He said shaking his head. "My sister died at birth."

"Well as you can see I'm very much alive and sitting right here."

"No you can't be."

"Maybe we should go up and talk to Dumbledore then?"

Sirius nodded, still in shock and walked up to the head table with me.

"Dumbledore, may we talk to you for a quick minute?" I asked.

"Excuse me Minerva, I'll be back in a tick." He said, getting up and leading us into a side room.

"I guess it is a bit of a shock for you Mr Black, seeing your sister after all this time."

"No, she died."

"Sit down Mr Black and I will explain a bit about what happened." He said as he conjured a couple of comfy chairs.

Dumbledore told Sirius all that he told me in the infirmary. Sirius sat there taking it all in.

"So, it is true?"

"Yes, it's true."

Sirius got up and threw his arms around me, pulling me close into a hug. "I can't believe it, my sister." He said, breaking into tears as he pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but break into tears as well. I always wished I had a sibling. I hated growing up an only child. Now that I found out I had a twin, expecially someone that I was close to, it was so overwhelming for me.

"You may go back to your seat in the great hall if you wish Mr Black. I need to speak with Miss Black for a minute."

Sirius nodded and walked out of the room, with tears still glistening in his eyes. Dumbledore waited till Sirius was gone before he spoke.

"Are you going to tell them about Greyback?" He asked kindly.

"Not quite yet, I think I would prefer to wait a bit before telling them."

"Alright you may go."

I go back and sit at the table beside my twin brother and see James and Peter staring at me.

"So it is true." James said quietly. "Padfoot has his little sister back."

"I'm not his little sister. I'm the same age as him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well come on. Lets go to the Gryffindor tower. I think I need to sleep." Sirius said. "Been a long day." He looked like he was about to start to cry again, the fact of finding me was slightly overwhelming for him.

James and Peter nodded and we silently walked up to the tower together and walked into the common room after telling the fat lady the password.

"I'm going to go see my friend in the infirmary tomorrow morning. Would you like to come with me and meet him?"

"I would love to." I said smiling.

I gave my brother a hug and walked up to the girls rooms and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	2. My secrets are mine

The next morning I woke up with a slight headache. _What happened yesterday?_ I asked myself as I got up and out of bed. I looked around and saw I was in the Gryffindor tower when I remembered exactly what happened the day before.

"I can't believe I found out I had a brother." I said quietly to myself. Everybody else was still asleep.

I slowly snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and into the common room to see Sirius waiting on the couch for me, along with James and Peter.

"What are you doing up already?" I asked.

"We go and see him quite early. Are you still going to come along?"

"Yeah, lets go." I said. Sirius stood up and put his arm around my shoulders, glancing at me every few seconds as we made our way to the infirmary. I think he was worried I would disappear again. It wasn't long till we got to the infirmary and we snuck in quietly to Remus' bed.

"Hey Moony." Sirius called out.

Remus woke up in surprise and sat up quickly, regreting it not long after as he fell back down on the bed. He looked around him and looked at me, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air around him.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"This is my sister, Rasalas Cassiopian Black."

"How can it be? I thought she died at birth."

"That's what I thought as well but Dumbledore told me all about it. She was sent through time so she could never find us."

Remus nodded slowly, looking curious, nostrils still flaring, he could tell there was something off but he couldn't tell what.

"When do you get out?" James asked.

"Hopefully by tonight."

"Alright, we will be at the tower waiting for you when you get out."

He nodded in reply.

"Come on lets go, we need to get down to breakfast, you should be getting your schedule at this morning before class." Sirius said

"By all means then, lets go." I said as I walked out of the infirmary, the guys trailing behind me.

We made it to the great hall in record time and sat down, Sirius sat beside me while James and Peter sat opposite us. I grabbed some toast and an apple and started eating slowly while Sirius piled his plate high and started scoffing the food down as if it was his last meal. I couldn't hold in the laugh that had been threatening to come out as soon as we sat down.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I see I didn't get the Black appetite." I said, still laughing.

"No that's just me." He said laughing. "Our little brother doesn't do that."

"Where's our brother?"

"Over there with the Slytherins." He said looking behind him, all humor gone from his face. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw Regulus Black looking over at us curiously.

The post came shortly afterwards, an owl stopping in front of me of me. I pulled off the slip of parchment to see a note and my schedule.

 _Miss Black._

 _Here is your class schedule. I hope you are settling in for your first day here. Please feel free to come have a chat if you feel the need. I happen to like chocolate frogs._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

"What have you got first?" Sirius asked.

"Transfiguration." I said, not really concerntrating.

"We have that first as well, lets get going." He said, Regulus was leaving just as we got up, he glanced over as he saw us getting up as well.

We slowly walked out of the great hall in our group and Regulus was waiting outside the hall.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"Did you know we had a sister?" Sirius asked "Did you know she was still alive?"

"Of course I did, mother told me years ago."

Sirius looked furious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want you to know, didn't want you trying to find her, especially when she thought she was a filthy squib."

"I wouldn't have cared, she's still my sister, I wouldn't have cared if she was a squib or not."

"Exactly why she didn't tell you."

"Your all pathetic little brother, waste of space and my time. You keep away from my sister." Sirius said, grabbing my arm, dragging me off to transfiguration.

We were surprisingly the first ones to get there and took seats at the back. We didn't have to wait long till the rest of the students and Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked surprised to see us all sitting at the back quietly, she glanced at me looking very weary, hoping I would not be the same as my brother.

"Well, I think we should start." She said standing up the front of the class.

"What's happening today Minnie?" Sirius asked laughing.

"If you can hold your tongue for just a minute you will find out what we are doing."

"Come on Minnie, what's the fun in that?"

"One more smart comment from you and you will be in trouble Mr Black."

"Why hide the love we share Minnie." He said, laughing at the furious look on her face.

"Twenty house points from Gryffindor and detention tonight Mr Black."

"Any excuse to be with me Minnie? You know you don't have to make up excuses to be near this." He said motioning to his own body, James and Peter snickering beside him.

McGonagall got a devious look on her face that none of the Mauraders sitting beside me liked. I didn't blame them neither, I had never seen her look like that before. "Oh, it won't be with me Mr Black. You will have detention with Mr Filch."

Sirius paled slightly beside me. Having detention with Filch was horrible, he hated children.

"Now on with the lesson. You will be transfiguring a pack of cards into a hedgehog. The incantation and the wand movements are on the board. Now get to work." She said slightly agitated by Sirius Black.

McGonagall looked relieved when class was finally over and he could send us all on our way.

The rest of the day went by in relative piece and quite. After dinner Sirius went off to see Filch for his detention, grumbling the whole way out.

James laughed. "Come on Rasalas, lets go to the common room and we can wait for Padfoot and Moony to get back."

"Alright, and please, just call me Ras or Rasa."

"Alright Ras, lets go." He said laughing.

It wasn't that much longer that Remus returned from the infirmary, nobody saw him enter till he was right at the couch. I was leaning slightly against James.

"Hey." He said quietly. I looked up at him, he looked very worn out. I moved over on the couch to make room for him inbetween James and myself. "Thanks." He said quietly, sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine thank you, just a bit tired."

"How did you end up in the infirmary to start off with?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, trying to figure out what I was up to before answering. "A prank gone wrong." He said quietly.

"I think I might go up to bed. I'm bed tired. Will you be alright Ras?" James asked me.

"I'll be fine, thanks James." He walked off up to their dormitary, Peter following closely behind.

We were sitting in relative quiet for a while before either of us spoke. "How did you get here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've read about that magic before in the books before, so I ask again, how did you get here?"

"I used a spell from a book I was reading."

"Not possible." Remus said, frowning.

"Why is that Remus?"

"Because that would have to mean you would have dabbled in dark magic to get back. There is only one logical way for you to return and that would be if everyone that's family in your time in your direct line is dead. So I ask again, how did you get here?"

"I really don't think that is your business. I will not be trusting anybody with my business unless I know they can trust me as well and I really don't think that would describe you right now would it Mr Lupin." I asked before turning around and started.

"I really don't think you are who you say you are, and I will find out your secrets and protect my friends."

"You would be one to talk about keeping secrets now wouldn't you?" I asked. "You keep out of my business, I keep out of yours. You have no idea what you would be digging up by delving into my past." I stared at him for a second before turning around and walking up the stairs.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck as he swore under his breath and slowly walked up the stairs to his room. Unknown to the both of them, someone was watching their exchange.


	3. The Prank

I walked down to breakfast the next morning by myself. I got up early on purpose to walk down and eat in peace and quiet. I grabbed some toast and started eating when the marauders walked in. Sirius stopped when he saw me, relief plastered on his face. He walked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." I said curtly.

"What's wrong. If it's anything I can do to help."

"Why not ask your friends there whats wrong. I'm pretty sure at least one of them would be able to tell you." I said, glaring at Remus who had the decency to at least look guilty for what he said. I stood up and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I don't want to lose you again. If there is anything you need to talk about, I'll be here."

"Thanks." I said, pulling my arm gently away and started walking away. I didn't get far when I heard Sirius turn to his friends.

"Ok, what the hell happened last night."

"I don't know mate. She was fine when Pete and I went to bed, we left her downstairs with Moony."

"What did you say Moony?"

I didn't hear anything else as I kept walking and headed to potions. I went and sat in the front of the classroom and waited for everybody else to come in. I didn't have to wait long till I heard everyone walking in.

"Your in my seat." I look up to see a yound Severus Snape.

"Well, I don't see your name on it so if you want your seat next time maybe you should get here early."

"I suppose I can just seat here for now." He said, sitting down behind me.

I turned around to see if I recognised anybody else. There wasn't that many people there that I recognized around. I saw Sirius, James and Remus looking over at me, glaring at Snape beside me. Sirius motioned for me to sit beside him in the empty seat.

I shook my head and smirked at them. I looked over at Remus catching his eye for a second before he looked away looking very guilty. I glared at him before turning back around. Who did he think he was anyway, judging me for keeping secrets when he kept on just as serious.

I saw Snape looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked.

"What have those idiots done to annoy you?"

"It complicated." I muttered.

He shrugged and focused on his work before looking at me again. "Your related to the Blacks aren't you?"

I nodded. "I'm Sirius' sister."

"Why not sit with them then?"

"Lupin said something to annoy me last night, so I decided to keep away from them."

"What did he say to cause that?"

"He tried to tell me I'm not who I say I am, tried to tell me I'm keeping secrets."

"Well he would be the one to talk about keeping secrets." Severus muttered.

I laughed, "Yeah that's what I said."

"Do you know what he's hiding?"

"If I did or not I wouldn't say either way, I wouldn't betray people like that." I said.

"Do you want to get back at him for that?" Severus asked.

I looked over at them knowing that they would be hearing everything i say.

"No, don't worry about it."

I grabbed a piece of parchment.

 _What did you have in mind?_ I wrote and put it to the side just enough so Snape could read it.

 _I've got something I've been working on, it shows people's true identity. If you give it to him, he will start to show his true colors in a way._

I smirked. _Sure why not give it to me after class and we will see how it works shall we?_

I went through class with a smirk on my face the whole time. I looked over at the Marauders and saw them looking at me suspiciously. I just smiled and continued on with my work

Just as we went to hand in our work Snape stood in front of me and slipped something into my hand which I descretely put in the pocket on my robes before he left.

"What was that all about with Snivellus?"

"Nothing at all, just chatting to a fellow class mate."

"Stay away from him." Sirius said.

"Why?"

"He's a Slytherin."

"That's not a good reason. brother, and at least he is being kinder than what one of your friends are being."

"Look he's sorry about that. He didn't mean to say it."

"Then why isn't he saying it?" Sirius stayed quiet, not sure what to answer for his friend.

"That's what I thought." I said walking out of the class room to my next class. I was pleased when class was finished for the day. After dinner I walked over to the kitchens and asked the elves for a few bottles of butterbeer which they happily abliged to give me. Once out of the kitchens I grouped three bottles together and put the last one to the side. I took out the bottle that Severus gave me and waved my wand at it, then waved my wand at the three bottles, swiftly tranfering the potion into the bottles.

I picked them all up and started walking again to the gryffindor common room and walked in, the common room was almost full when I got there but there were no Marauders yet. I sat down at one of the tables and started doing my assignment for charms class. It didn't feel like a long time when I heard the portrait open and the Marauders trooped in laughing. They promptly stopped when they saw me. Sirius walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry for how I acted today. Here, I got these for you guys." I pulled out the bottles of butterbeer and realising I forgot to I conjured another one and handed them out, making sure to give the three laced with potion to James, Peter and Remus. Leaving Sirius and I with the safe ones. They all opened there bottles and took a careful swig of it, not sure if they could trust it or not.

Sirius looked at me after taking a big swig along with the others. He noticed a playful glint in my eye that he usually got when he was up to something.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" He asked, before waiting for a reply he pulled me over by the portrait and started whispering furiously.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you mean dear brother." I said, looking innocent.

"Don't play that card with me, I recognise that look anywhere."

"Just a little payback to dear Remus for what he said to me last night."

"What did you do?" He asked, now quite curious.

"The butterbeers may or may not be laced with a bit or truth serum that may or may not change the color of their skin depending how hard they fight what they are trying to say."

"What? Is that in all of them? How did you manage that? They hadn't even been opened."

"That, my dear brother, would be telling."

"Is it in all of them?"

"No, yours and mine are safe."

Sirius smirked. "Well that's something I guess."

They went back around to see the other guys to see Remus looking slightly green and straining to not say something. James had gone orange and Peter was a light shade of pink.

"What is going on?" James asked. Everybody was silent.

"Did you do this Rasalas?" Remus asked.

"I don't know where you got that idea from. Honestly, who do you think you are to keep accusing me of these things?"

His face turned automatically to a deep shade of purple. "I-I think I-I'm a-"

"You don't have to answer Remus." I said loudly enough for him to hear. Relief flushed over Remus' face as he started looking very embarrassed with himself. "I think I'm going to head to bed." I said running up the stairs out of their reach.

"What is going on?" Peter squeaked out.

"Really, after what you said last night Remus, I think this is tame."

"So she did do this?" James asked.

"Yup, she's definitely got the troublemaker in her."

James looked up the stairs looking up in admiration. "How did she pull that off?"

"I think you will have to ask her that at some point." Sirius said. "And I don't think an apology would go amiss neither." He smirked and went up the stairs, Remus, James and Peter followed.


	4. Secrets out

I woke up early the next morning and went for a shower and got dressed in my school uniform and went downstairs to the common room. Sirius was already waiting for me.

"Come on, lets go before the guys come down."

"Why are they still a bit colorful?"

"Yeah, they are still so mad. They're looking a bit blue."

I laughed. "Well by all means, lets go." I grabbed his arm and ran out the portrait hole just as I heard them coming down the stairs.

We raced down to the great hall. I slowed down for a second a looked over at the Slytherin table. I saw Severus watching me and I flashed him a huge smile to tell him it worked. I sat down beside Sirius and piled food on my plate just as the rest of the Marauders came running into the hall.

"Black!"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the entrance to see the three Marauders completely blue in the face. Everyone was staring in shock for a few minutes before bursting into laughter.

"Rasalas I know this was you!" James yelled.

I looked as innocent as I possibly could and shook my head. "No, it wasn't me, I wouldn't even know where to start to do something like that, but if I find out I'll ask for pointers as it's really quite brilliant isn't it?"

James looked at her for a second. "I will admit it is quite brilliant. Do you have any idea who did it at all?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I know one of them quite well."

"Who's that then?"

"Me of course." I said with a big grin on my face.

"You said one of them. Who else was it?"

Remus' eyes went wide in realization. "Potions class." He muttered.

"Yes you would be correct. Would you like me to introduce you to the person who helped?"

"No, it's ok, I think we know who it is." Remus said.

"Who was it Remus?" James asked.

"Hey Severus. Good work on the potion, it really worked wonders." I called across the great hall.

"You mean you got it from Snivellus?" James growled.

"Of course, who else could come up with something like that?"

"We could have done it." James grumbled.

"Stop being a crybaby and sit down and eat."

They sat down and quietly ate their food. "How long does this potion take to wear off?" James asked.

"I have no idea. I'll go and ask." I said and before any of them could stop me I was alredy out of my seat and halfway to the Slytherin table. "Hey Severus, how long does it take till it wears off?"

"Give it a few days at most. Depending how much they drank."

"Well they drank the whole bottle of butterbeer just before bed and the potion was split between three bottles. It was quite funny to see their reactions really."

"It will last a few more hours at least. What did they do when they realized?"

"I had to run up to my dormitry. They were fuming." I laughed as I stood up and walked away from Severus and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"So? How long will it last?"

"A few hours more if your lucky."

"What are we meant to do till then?" Remus asked.

"Just be careful who you are near that could take advantage of your situation." I smirked. "Don't want anyone else finding out your darkest secrets do you?"

I grabbed my bags and walked out of the hall heading to my next class.

"Rasa, wait up." I heard someone calling after me. I turned around and saw Remus coming up behind me. He didn't ay anything else till he caught up with me. "Look I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I just worry about my friends. I felt horrible ever since I said it."

"It's alright Remus. I know what it's like, I would have acted the same if someone had threatened my boys."

"Your boys?" He asked in surprise.

"They were my best friends where I came from. They were like brothers to me."

"Didn't you have Sirius in the time you were in?"

"Cam we please not talk about this now?"

"When can we talk about it? Sirius is worried about you, you know."

"I know, how about today after classes and we have all eaten dinner you grab the guys and meet me up on the seventh floor by the Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry."

"Ok. I'll tell them that."

"I know I have to talk about it sometime, might as well be now, so I'll see you all after dinner."

Classes seemed to go by so much quicker today then I wished and before I knew it, it was dinner time. I couldn't face the boys right then so I went to the kitchens and grabbed something to eat. I ate my food slowly, not really focusing on what I was eating and headed up to the seventh floor.

The boys were already waiting there, they had been for a while once I got up there. They stared at me waiting for me to say something, anything. I paced three times infront of the wall, thinking of needing a place to talk in private where no one could interupt. A door appeared and I opened it, looking at the guys amazed faces.

"Well go in." I said quickly.

They all walked in and I shut the door and it disappeared from view so no one else could get in.

"What did you need to see us all for?" Sirius asked me.

"Before I say anything I need to talk to Peter for a second." He looked at me nervously. His face turned a little blue to say the potion was still in effect. I walked him over to the far wall away from the others so they couldn't hear what I said to him.

"Peter, your still under the effects of the potion aren't you?"

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Good, I need you to be to know I'm getting a straight answer. Now I want to know, are you already teamed up with death eaters and voldemort."

"No," He squeaked again. "Just be sure you never do." I said and pulled him back to the group.

"What did you say to him?" James asked, noticing Peters shaking form.

"I just had to ask him something while he was still under the effects of the potion."

"Alright so what did you want to talk to us about?"

I lead them over to the cushions and sofa over by the wall. "What do you know about me so far?"

"Your my sister and my seriously fucked up family sent you away to the future because they thought you were a squib. You have a good sense of humor as well, just like us Marauders." Sirius said proudly.

"Ok, so what do any of you know about the spell that was used to send me forward to time while I was a baby?"

"There is no way back from it no matter what happens unless using dark magic or the death of the rest of your immediate blood line." Remus said, sounding quite sad.

"How far forward where you sent into the future Ras?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Twenty years." I said, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"What happened in the future?" James asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you all about, you see, I used a spell to help send me back that would not just allow me to be able to go back in time, which was just meant to be a few hours, but to be able to change it. My returning to this time would have altered the timeline already, to what extent I don't know."

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked, barely a whisper as he sat beside me, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll have to start from the very beginning, is that ok with you all?"

They all nodded their agreement. "Well get comfortable." I said as I regained control of my emotions. As I thought back to the very beginning my eyes went dark and cold.

"I had this friend. When he was one Voldemort tried to kill him. He killed his parents in cold blood but something stopped him from being able to kill the one year old boy. The little boy was named Harry James Potter." There was gasps from all the boys. "Yes James he was your son. Voldemort came into your home and you stood infront of him to protect your wife and child from voldemort, but you didn't have your wand on you. You still stood in front of the steps and wouldn't let him through. He killed you then went to kill your wife. When he killed her, she activated an old ancient piece of magic that gave protection to him. He couldn't be touched all because she stood in front of him and refused to move. She sacrificed herself for your son."

"How long till that was meant to happen?"

"1981." Again gasps were heard form the boys. "Yes, in only a few years. You had a secret keeper who betrayed your location."

"Who was our secret keeper?"

"First you appointed my brother as your secret keeper."

"What? I would never betray James in that way. I would rather die." Sirius hissed.

"Your right you wouldn't betray them. They thought you were too obvious and changed your secret keeper to someone you thought was less a target and who they wouldn't think you would entrust." At this I looked directly at Peter. He gasped catching on.

"That's why you asked if I supported them right now or not."

"Peter wouldn't do that. He was loyal to us. And I would have chosen Remus after Sirius." James protested.

"But you didn't. You chose Peter and as soon as you made him secret keeper he went and told voldemort where you were." They were about to protest again. "Don't forget I said that was my timeline, not the one we are in now. They didn't know you changed the secret keeper and Sirius went after Peter to get revenge for the deaths of James and his wife. Peter, you cut of your finger and killed thirteen muggles and changed into your animagus form to get away. Sirius, you got arrested and sent to Askaban for betraying James and his wife and for the death of Peter and the muggles he killed."

"I died in Askaban?" He asked quietly.

"No, you didn't. You broke out of Askaban by turning into a dog after twelve years and went after Peter. That's when we met you as well as you, Remus. Harry, Ron and I were best friends. Remus, you were our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. You were the best teacher we ever had. They were all convinced you were helping Sirius into the castle, but he kept getting through by changing into his animagus form. You kept trying to get Peter as a rat, he was living with one of the students as their pet rat who happened to be my other best friend Ron. You got him into the shrieking shack where Remus followed us in. This all happening in our third year. You taught Harry how to cast a patronus Remus, at the age of thirteen, something a lot of grown wizards can't even do. Remus turned into a wolf just outside the shack that night with all of us around. Severus jumped infront of Harry, Ron and myself, protecting us thanks to the life dept he owed you James from fifth year. Sirius jumped at Remus as he hadn't yet taken his potion for that night. He got thrown down to the lake and was swarmed on by about a hundred dementors and would you be able to guess who drove them all away?" As they all shook their heads I continued. "It was your son James. He cast the patronus. His patronus was his father. A stag."

"What else happened?" Sirius asked.

"In fifth year Harry was having dreams of what voldemort was seeing. He used the link to trick Harry into going to the department of mysteries by showing Harry that he was torturing his godfather." At this I looked at my brother. "You were his godfather Sirius. He risked his life to save you when he knew there was a chance he might not make it out. When he got there and realized that you weren't there we got attacked by death eaters. The order showed up including you Sirius and Remus. You were both part of the order. Then as you were fighting, you thought Harry was James, Sirius. Then you were attacked by your cousin bellatrix and you got pushed through the veil. We were fifteen when we lost you Sirius. You were the closest and best thing that Harry had to a father. So he didn't just lose one father, he lost two."

"He went through a lot that son of mine didn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it James. He didn't just go up against voldemort when he was a baby. He went up against him in his first and second year. He had to face him in his forth year when voldemort returned to a body and had to fight him in his fifth, sixth and seventh year as well."

They all went silent, not knowing what to say.

"It was in his seventh year that everything went horribly wrong. We were searching for what was needed to destroy voldmort. On our time on the run we got caught by snatchers and taken to the manor where he was residing and I got tortured there by Bellatrix, she was tring to get information." Saying this I clutched my arm.

"Is your arm ok?"

"She carved my arm as punishment for not telling her what she wanted to know." At this Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled my sleeve up and gasped, then his expression went hard.

"She did this to you?" Sirius asked, sounding extremely angry.

"What did she do?" James asked.

"She carved the 'M' word into her arm." He growled, showing them my arm. They all gasped.

"What happened next?" James asked quietly.

"That is when Peter died. He died by his own hand that voldemort gave him. We escaped the manor and then there was the final battle at Hogwarts to determine who lived. Harry or Voldemort. We fought hard and strong. In the final battle was also when the last and final Marauder died at the hands of Antonin Dolohov. Everybody on the light side was killed. Harry, the order, Severus, everybody, nobody was safe. I was the only one to escape and I escaped to Black Manor. I was there for a few weeks before I found the spell that helped to send me back, but it didn't work. I was so angry I went for a walk and was confronted by two death eaters and their mut Fenrir Greyback."

Remus stiffened. "You were attacked by Greyback?" He whispered.

"Yes I got bitten by Greyback and then next thing I know I'm in the halls of Hogwarts and bought up to the infirmary. That's also when I found out what happened to me and that I was your twin sister."

"How do you cope with all that?" James asked quietly.

"I don't think about it. I just want to go to sleep now but I don't want to go to sleep by myself."

"Come with us then, you can come sleep in our dorm."

"Ok." I nodded.

They lead me out of the room of requirement and back to the common room and bought me up to their dorm. They pushed the beds together and they all climbed into bed, leaving space between Sirius and Remus for me to sleep. I curled up on the bed, Sirius wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him to help comfort me. Remus put his hand on my back to rub it soothingly. It didn't take me long after I stopped crying to fall asleep in the guys arms.


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

I woke up the next morning and looked around. I was a bit confused for a minute. I didn't remember going to bed let along in the dorm room. I sat up and looked around. I didn't remember getting up here. I felt something touch my side and it felt like a jolt of electricity went through my side. I jumped up out of bed and jumped on the floor, wand in hand, causing all the guys to sit up quickly.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, sounding quite groggy.

"I just got a fright that's all. I couldn't remember coming up here, that's all."

"Are you sure your alright?" Sirius asked, jumping up to check on me.

"I'm fine, go back to bed, it's only six in the morning." I said, glancing over at the clock on Remus' bedside table.

Sirius grabbed my hand and helped me back onto the bed, falling aslepp almost straight away.

"Are you sure your alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, really." I replied.

"You know, I smelt something strange about you when I first met you that time in the hospital wing, now I know what it is. My wolf could sense yours."

"Yeah it's a bit of a mess isn't it?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah but at least now we know why I felt so drawn to you, but also protective of the others. After what you told us last night though the wolf has calmed down a bit, he's more worried about you. Even he knows that no one should have gone through all that at your age."

"I'm the same age as you don't forget."

He chuckled. "Yeah you are, but Sirius just got you back after he thought you were dead. Do you really think he's going to let you out of his sight or get hurt. He may be a pain in the arse sometimes, but his intentions are good."

"Thanks for that wolf boy." I said, smiling.

"Go back to sleep, wolf girl." He said lying back down.

I lay down alongside him, he put his arm around me, trying to help relax me, but I couldn't sleep. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't so when I saw it was seven o'clock I got up and went back to my dorm and had a shower and got ready for classes. I walked back over to the boys rooms just as Sirius got out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"There you are." He said smiling, "I was beginning to worry when I saw you had gone. Remus said he stayed up talking to you afterwards."

"Yeah, we had a small chat before he went back to sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep again so I just decided to go and get ready for the day."

"Yeah, Remus saw you leaving. He said that's what you would've gone to do."

"Hurry up and get ready. We can't be late for class and we have DADA first up."

"Alright little sis, we'll get ready. Can you turn around while we get dressed?"

"I am not little. I may be shorter but I do know how to look after myself. It's not like I haven't seen a man's bare chest before Sirius, but fine, I'll turn around, but I will be turning back in a few minutes whether you have finished or not."

Remus, James and Peter came out of the bathroom at that point.

"Your back Ras, Sirius was starting to freak." James laughed.

"I wasn't freaking out." Sirius mumbled.

"Yes you were. 'Wheres Rasalas gone?' 'She could get hurt, do you know where she is?' 'Where did she go without me.' 'She could let me know where she's gone, I need to protect her.' If that's not worrying I don't know what is."

Sirius grabbed his pillow and threw it at James before he could say anything else. Everyone started laughing, I couldn't help but join in.

"Only started to get worried Sirius?" I asked, mockingly.

"Just shut up." He said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked turning around, seeing them all dressed, ties askew.

"Come on, straighten up and lets go." I said, sauntering out of the room, the boys close behind.

"Do we have to go so fast?" Sirius asked.

"If you want breakfast."

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked, eager to get past.

"Wait one second." I said before he could push his way past. "I'll tell you what. I'll race you. I win I want chocolate frogs."

"Fine if I win, same goes for you."

"Alright then. Wait till I say go." I said, then I turned around to face the portrait. "Go!" I yelled, already off at a sprint, the boys close behind me. I ran straight to the left and to portrait on the seventh floor and went through I came out just below the great hall. Just as I started running up the stairs I saw the boys running out from the second floor, having taken another shortcut.

I ran up the stairs and reched the landing at the same time the boys did and made a dash to the doors, bursting through just before the boys did.

"Beat you by a hair." I said, smirking.

"I want a rematch." Sirius said.

"No way. I won fair and square."

"No way you did." He said right back.

I put a shocked look on my face and my hand over my heart and pouted. "My poor little heart Sirius, how could you accuse me of cheating, your own sister." I said, sounding more and more upset as I went.

Sirius looked conflicted, not sure what to do, before pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

He was surprised when I started laughing. "Of course you didn't upset me, if you thought a small thing like that could upset me, then you don't know me well." I said smirking.

"Of course I don't know you yet, I only just got you back."

"Well, lets have breakfast and head off to DADA." I said, sitting down and filling my plate up and started eating before getting up and going, the guys walking behind me, all of us being in the same class. We went into the classroom and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"Well I'm glad everybody is here on time today." Professor Wiles said, looking pointedly at the marauders, as he slowly made his way up front. "Today we will be working on duelling, now I want each of you to find a partner, if you can not do it sensibly I will be doing it myself." He said after they started arguing about who was going with you. In the end he stopped everyone from working.

"Seen as no one can do it sensibly I will be pairing you." He said as he grabbed the role. "As I call your names you will go stand by your partners. Mr Avery, you will be partnered with Miss Evans. Mr Snape with Miss Macdonald. Mr Black with Miss Talkalot. Mr Potter with Miss Vanity. Mr Pettigrew with Mr Cresswell. Mr Lupin with Miss Black."

"Which Black? There's two of us?" Narcissa asked politely, although with a slight sneer. Professor Wiles looked at the list of students.

"You are quite right Miss Black. Rasalas Black, you go with Mr Lupin." He continued paring the student from there until they were all paired up. "Right, are you all in your pairs?" He asked. When everybody said they were he continued. "First up will be Mr Black and Miss Talkalot. Please make your way up front and take your stances."

They did as asked and waited for their next instructions.

"On the count of three. One, two three." Professor Wiles counted. The second he hit three there was a rush of spells from both sides. It went on for a few minutes before Sirius finally hit Lucinda Talkalot with incarcerous and she fell over in a heap on the floor, glaring up at Sirius as she looked down at her smugly. "Well done Miss Talkalot and Mr Black. How about we see if Miss Black lives up to her brother in duelling against Mr Lupin." He said as he undid the spell from Lucinda.

As Remus was walking up to the stage, Sirius stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Go easy on her, ok?" Remus nodded in responce and walked up to the stage.

"Don't listen to him Remus, don't go easy on me or you will be out within seconds." I replied, a smirk on my face.

"When your ready. One, two, three." said Professor Wiles.

I waited a second to see if he would send a spell first but it looked like he was doing the same thing. After a few more seconds he sent a simple stupify towards me. I blocked it with a lazy flick of my wand. "Now Remus, your going to have to do better than that." I said playfully as I sent a swelling jinx at him followed straight after by a fur jinx just for the fun of it. He looked surprised for a second before sending a blur of hexes and jinxes towards me, being blocked and a few of my own sent him way including a toenail growing jinx. I cast the Impulse jinx causing a ball of fire to go shooting at him. He stopped it just in time by casting aguamenti. I quickly shot the barricus jinx at him causing his head to turn to that of an elephant. He shot another few spell at him, one hitting my in the side of the hit, causing me to gasp in pain as it turned bright red. I had almost had enough at that stage I cast Levicorpus, hanging him upside down before casting the Nescindo jinx at him causig him to turn bright blue before casting yak spell turning him into a yak, causing the weight of his body to cause him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Well, I think I win." I said smirking as I moved off the stage. Everyone was staring at me in shock as I walked off stage and stood back beside my brother.

"How on each did you manage that?" Sirius whispered to me

"Which spell?" I asked.

"All of them." He asked looking at me in awe.

"I'll show you sometime."

Professor Wiles was still standing up front trying to reverse the spells that I cast on him. I quickly cast a spell to cool down the burn on my thigh as the Professor called me up again to reverse the jinxes I cast on Remus as he was having trouble doing it himself. I went back up front and started doing a few difficult hand movement with my wand and reversed the jinxes in a matter of seconds. As soon as he was back to normal he reached over and grabbed me in a hug.

"Thanks." he sad, humor in his eyes. "Looks like you dont need anyone looking after you after all."

"No, I don't."

A few weeks went by without anything happening at all, that is until the day before the full moon.

"Hey Ras, feel like helping us out with something?" James asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come on up and I'll tell you." He said, leading me up to the boys dorm room.

"Ok, what am I doing here?" I asked in annoyance.

"We want you to join in a prank."

"What prank?"

"Know any good spells we can use against the slytherins?"

"I think I can do one better than that." I said smirking. "Can I use your cloak James?"

"You know about the cloak?"

"Of course I do, can I use it for a minute?"

He nodded and passed it to me. I slung it over myself and went to my dorm, grabbing my cauldron and potion ingredients and went back into the boys dormitory. I tool the cloak off and gave it back to James.

"What are you going to do with all that?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm going to make a potion James."

"I think he sees that but what does it do?" Sirius asked.

"It works like the spell I used to turn Remus' head into that of an elephant." I said as I threw in a few of the ingredients that I had. "This will just work on a much bigger scale."

"Awesome, how did you manage to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Unlike what you and James do, I read."

"Well she does have you there Padfoot." Remus said, chuckling.

I cast incendio under the cauldron and held it underneath with Remus levitating it so I could do it. The cauldron got put back down and I added the last few ingredients. After the last ingredients were added I gave it a stir one time anti-clockwise for every five clockwise. I repeated that three times.

"Right the potion is done."

"Great, when can we use it?" asked James.

"We will sort that out later. You wanted a spell to use as well?"

"Yeah, you know a good one?"

"Anaticula"

"What does that do?"

"I'll show you exactly what it does. _Anaticula_." I said, pointing my wand at James.

"What did it do?"

"Cast a spell at me, any spell you want."

" _Expelliamus_." James yelled. As soon as he said the spell a duck came out of his wand instead.

"What on earth was that?" He asked.

"It will change any spell you cast into a duck."

"How long does it last?"

"Not long which is why we will be lengthening the spell to make it last longer. Before we do that though I need your cloak please James and the map." He nodded and passed it to me. "Who wants to come with me?"

"I will." I heard three of them say at once.

"Come on Pads, you come with me." He jumped up and got under the cloak with me as we grabbed the potion.

"Wait are you going to do that?"

"Yeah. Heading to the kitchen to put it in the drinks."

"Let us come too. If we have the map and you the cloak we can all go."

"Alright, lets go."

We all quietly snuck out of the common room. Luckily there was nobody else in the common room. We went out the portrait and slowly made our way to the kitchens, luckily not seeing anyone as we went. When we got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit James tickled the fruit and we all quietly snuck in and went to the miniture version of the slytherin common room and used our wands to spread the potion through all the cups. Sirius and I snuck back towards the entrance and tapped Remus on the shoulder to tell him we had finished and we all left quietly.

"Did you get it all?" Remus asked after we left the kitchens.

"You know it, I wouldn't go through all that trouble to not do it properly." I smirked.

"How will we know it works?"

"We will find out in the morning. Alright, lets go get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow boys. Thank god it's the weekend."

"Do you want to sleep in our room again?"

"Yeah I would like that, thanks brother." I said, smiling slightly.

When we got back up there and all jumoed into the beds, I was asleep before my head hit the pillows.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you are enjoying it so far. Next chapter you get to see the result from their pranking as well as the next full moon :)**


	6. The night of the Moon

The marauders and I walked down to the great hall in silence the next day and went and sat at our seats silently, not wanting to give ourselves away, we piled food slowly onto our plates and slowly started eating. We only had a few bites each when we heard the sound of an elephant from across the room. We spun around and saw the slytherin table, a good portion of them with the head of an elephant. The rest of them seeing what happened to their classmates didn't touch any of their food. I tried to find Severus sitting at the table, but he wasn't sitting there, at least not one of the ones that still had their own heads. I heard the doors open and saw him walk in slowly, seeing the chaos at his table he looked over and raised his eyebrow in question. I shook my head at him, a mishievious look in my eyes. He nodded and sat down, not touching anything until I motioned for him to eat, telling him that was safe. He nodded in understanding and grabbed some food to eat. One of the guys from his house grabbed his arm. hissing something in his ear. He just shrugged and ate some food anyway. When they saw nothing happen they slowly ate their food. James pointed his wand at the Slytherin table.

"Just don't get Severus." I said quietly. He nodded begrudgingly and said the ducklifors spell along with another spell to help spread it throughout the table. All of a sudden, the ones that didn't already have and elephant head turned into ducks, quacking in fright and a few of them trying to escape through the hall doors, they slammed closed just before they could get there. Everybody watched in slight alarm as the doors bolted behind him. Sirius pulled out his wand next and cast a spell afterwards, making all the Slytherins float in the air, only targeted at the ones that had transfigured. Remus pulled his wand out next, copying the potion that Severus gave me to give them the other day. All the ducks started changing color and stopping on different colors, depending on their mood. He also cast the spell at the slytherins with elephant heads. The same thing happened to them. Peter pulled out his wand and cast a simple spell that didn't seem to do anything to do anything until one of the Slytherins opened their mouths and started saying their deepest secrets out loud, loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Everyone started laughing when one of the Slytherins shouted that they wet the bed till they were twelve. The Slytherin quickly covered her face in embarassment.

"That is enough." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "Everybody head off now, I'm sure you all have study to do. Off you go." He looked down at us with a knowing look on his face. He flicked his wand at the door and it opened up for everybody to leave. "All students transfigured please come forward to get it reversed. The ducks went floating up to the front, still flashing different colors and the students with the head of elephants went up as well. The marauders and I rushed out of the room.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"How about we go to the library and read for a bit, you will need all the energy you can tonight" He said a little quieter.

"I'll be fine." I said, dismissively.

"It will be a lot easier for you and then I will take you to the shack."

"I said I will be fine." I said getting angry, my eye's flashing a golden color.

Remus carefully grabbed my arm. "You need to listen to me." He said, his eyes turning golden as well, trying to communicate to the wolf in me. "It will be safer for you. Even if you don't I will not let you out of my sight." He growled at me as we continued to the library, trying to get my arm free.

I wrenched my arm free. "Do not grab me like that again Moony." I growled back.

"I am trying to protect you. You don't know what could happen right now, especially as it will be your first time." He said softly.

"I can look after myself." I snapped as I walked ahead and sat at the table Severus was at. I huffed in annoyance as I got my things out of my bag that I needed.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Fine," I huffed again, looking over at Severus, my eyes still golden. "I just have a little problem to deal with."

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"No." He waited to see if I would say anything else, when I didn't he spoke up again.

"Was it something to do with the idiots you call friends?"

"Really, it's fine Severus, I can handle it." I said smiling slightly, my eyes finally changed back to the grey they are as I felt I was in control again, I started writing my essay for Herbology as I heard the Marauders talking from a few tables along.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Her, other half I'll say, is trying to gain dominance over her. Wanting to see if she thinks she is in control." Remus replied quietly.

"What do you mean 'Thinks she is in control'?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that no matter how hard she tries she will never be fully in control when SHE wants to show herself. The wolf will always be in control. If the wolf doesn't like something it will make her suffer for it."

"Has that happened to you before?" James asked.

"Yes, and it's not nice. Do you remember when I had said I had to go away to help my parents for the weekend and I didn't return for almost two weeks?"

"Yeah I remember that." James said solomly. I looked over at them and glared.

"That was why, that was Moony's way of saying he is in control. He's the one that runs the show here, not me."

"Do you think that could happen to Ras if she upsets HER to much?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, and we need to think up a name to call her instead of just HER. It would seem a bit strange and we need to help her cope, doing that won't make her cope."

"Do you think she could hear us?" James asked. "I mean it's only the first one, will her hearing be that good before the first time?"

"Mine was." Remus said. "And by the look on her face yes."

They all looked around and saw me glaring at them all. They looked away embarrassed as they took out a bit of parchment and started writing. I continued trying to focus on writing my essay but I couldn't focus after that.

I quickly walked out of the library and walked off to try and get some piece and quiet around the grounds. Unfortunately I had at least one of them following me around all day, which just grew to my aggitation. By the end of it was time for dinner I was already at my wits end.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked me, looking concerned. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine." I snapped, walking away to the great hall and sat down and started piling food on my plate. I was hungry and needed to eat.

"Don't overdo it tonight, it won't help." Remus said from behind me.

I whirled around and saw him literally right behind me, I didn't realise he was that close. He was lifting a chocolate frog up to his mouth as I glared at him.

"Don't eat chocolate tonight, it won't help." I mimicked him. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"We need to get going shortly." He said quietly. I just grumbled in reply. "And why shouldn't I eat chocolate tonight?"

"It makes it worse, trust me I know, I was living with you for a wee bit before I came here don't forget, I know what happened."

"That is still strange." Remus said, still not sure how to deal with the situation.

He piled food on his plate and gobbled it down.

"What's wrong with Rasalas today. She just snapped at me earlier for no reaon." I heard Lily say from down the table. I looked down to see their reactions.

"Well, her parents are sick, she's going to go see them, see if she can help for a few days."

"Like Remus's mother needs help tonight as well?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." James said quietly. She looked over at me with realization and understanding. She must know about Moony otherwise she wouldn't have clicked on so fast. My suspicions were proven correst when she walked over towards me.

"Good luck for tonight." She whispered in my ear so only Remus and I heard and walked off out of the great hall.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, the moon is close to rising, we only have about fifteen minutes to go. We really should have left ten minutes earlier."

I nodded, standing up, Remus followed and we walked out of the great hall and towards the whomping willow. Remus started looking for a big long stick to poke the knot on the tree with. I just rolled my eyes and pointed my wand at the tree, casting immobulous and freezing the tree.

Remus looked up, surprised. "How long does that last?"

"Not long, lets go." I said, shoving him in the hole.

We walked quietly along the tunnel and into the shrieking shack.

"Come on, we will go up here, it will be more comfortable for the change."

I nodded in acceptance and followed him up a flight of stairs to the room with the bed.

"I wonder what my wolf would want to be called?" I asked myself allowed.

"It would help to just think of a few names and when your wolf likes the name it will let you know."

"Well I like the names Zeta and Accalia." I said. I felt my wolf nod in approval for one of the names I wasn't sure which one. "She likes on of the names." I told Remus.

"Does she like the name Accalia?" He asked. I could feel my wolf growl in irritation. I shook my head. "Well then Zeta it is then." He said smiling. I looked over at him nervously. "I know it's hard to deal with this. I'm not going to lie, it will be difficult, but I'll be here every step of the way. Your brother will be here shortly, along with Wormtail and Prongs. They always get here just before the change."

"Alright."

"There is something about your wolf that mine likes. I'm not sure what it is but we will find out soon enough." He paused for a second, looking torn, not sure how to word what he wanted to say next. He walked slowly up to me till he was right in front of me. "It will be easier to change if you take your clothes off, otherwise you'll have nothing to wear in the morning." He said looking embarrassed. I blushed and looked away. "I'll let you change in peace." He said as he slowly walked out of the room.

I slowly took my clothes off and stood there naked before climbing on the bed and under the sheet that was still on the bed. Remus peeked his head around. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly. I nodded, not sure what else to say. "Do you want me to come in with you?" I nodded again.

He came in with just his boxers on and sat on the bed and getting under the sheet before pulling them off. "I'm sorry Ras, I know this is uncomfortable." Before I could answer we heard a noise downstairs and watched as Sirius, James and Peter walked into the room.

"Hey Ras, are you feeling ok?" Sirius asked me.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable but otherwise ok." I replied.

He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a hold of my hand. Just then the moon came up and I heard a high pitched scream. It took me a few seconds to realise the person to make that noise was me. It felt like every single one of my bones were breaking all at once. I looked over to my side needing to see my brother before I changed into the beast I would become. I looked over at him and saw him holding onto me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I had tears streaming down my face as I cried from the pain. I could feel the bones pulling themselves back together in the form of the wolf. It felt like it went on forever before it stopped.

I looked around me and saw Moony standing beside me, coming over and sniffing my nose. I looked to my left and saw Wormtail sitting in Prongs antlers and Padfoot stood beside me, whining, beside me, trying to ask if I was ok. I sniffed at them, not to sure about them to start off with, they stood there waiting silently. After I finished I gave a small growl in approval and went over and sniffed Moony before jumping on him. Moony growled at me, before knocking me away with his head. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him to see what he was going to do next. He ran out the door and to the trap door of the shrieking shack where we entered from. He started whining while looking over at Padfoot and Prongs. Prongs moved forward and ushered both Moony and I back as he blocked the way with his antlers for Padfoot to change back into a human to open the door. I heard Moony growl at him before he changed back quickly. I felt a strange pull over to him. I felt a pull towards him, knowing him to be part of the pack, not just Moonys pack but my pack specifically. We all ran through the tunnel and out onto the grounds. The second I got through the tunnel I howled at the moon. Moony got out a second later and joined me in howling. He then nudged me in the side and went running of towards the forest, I chased not far behind as I tried to catch up, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail not far behind. I finally caught up with Moony and pounced on him, knocking him over and rolling off the other side. He climbed over me growling before licking my face. I snapped at him playfully and ran as fast as I could around the school grounds. By the time we got around and back near the whomping willow Moony had already ran past me and stopped right infront of me, causing me to bowl right into him at full force. I heard a whimper of pain come from Moony as he went flying across the grass. I ran over and sniffed at him, whining, trying to see if he was alright. He licked my nose to say he was fine and stood up slowly before jumping at me licking my face. Padfoot came up as well as Prongs, Wormtail still sitting on his head. I glanced over at them as it sounded like a bit of a laugh as he walked up to us. He nudged us slightly and looked up at the sky. It was already starting to get light and motioned for us to go back into the whomping willow. Wormtail ran ahead and touched the knot in the tree, causing it to freeze. Moony nudged me to go in and followed me. Padfoot followed closely behind him, Prongs and wormtail behind him. We went back up to the bed, Moony leading the way. AS soon as we got there I started yelping in pain as I felt my body change, I felt all my bones break as they changed back into their original state.

I stood there for a few seconds before I realised I was standing there naked and collapsed on the bed with my clothes, slowly pulling them over my aching limbs.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I might need a bit of help back to the castle though." I chuckled slightly.

"How did Zeta enjoy herself?" Remus asked quietly.

I laughed at the others confused faces. "Zeta loved it, had the time of her life." I looked over at my brother and my friends. "That's the name my wolf wants to be called." I said as I finished pulling my clothes on. Remus already stood there fully clothed. "Help me up?" I asked Sirius. He came over and pulled me up straight away.

"Are you ok Remus?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's something I'm used to. I'm more concerned about you."

"I'll be fine."

Sirius chuckled beside me. "What's so funny." I snapped.

"It seemed like Zeta really enjoyed Moonys company last night, barely even noticed anybody else." He said teasing.

"If your going to be a git about what I can't control I'll walk up by myself." I snarled pushing myself up and started trying to walk by myself. Remus quickly grabbed me around the waist and looked back and growled at Sirius, his eyes gone golden.

"Unless you could be more respectful towards her after a change, don't say anything at all to her." He growled sounding rather fierce.

Sirius held up his hands in defence. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." He said. "Look Moony, your going to need help, you can't get her up there by yourself, your injured as well."

"Well if you want to help, keep everything to yourself." He snarled. SIrius came over to my otherside and wrapped his arm around my waist, making sure to hold me up. I stumbled a bit and almost fell.

"This is ridiculous." Sirius said as he picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I snuggled into my brother as he carried me up into the castle, James and Peter going to walk beside Remus incase he fell.

As I got into the infirmary I looked over Sirius' shoulder and saw Remus coming through, being partly supported by James. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting there for us. She motioned for Sirius and James to put us into two of the beds at the end and waved her wand over us to see to the damage. She gave Remus some skelegrow for his broken ribs and gave us both a sleeping draught. I looked over at Remus to see him already asleep and looked over at Sirius, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	7. Thestrals

I woke up slowly, my eyes still tightly closed, I didn't feel like I could open them at this point. I tried to listen to the sounds around me.

"How are you Moony?" James asked.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about Ras though."

"I know, she hasn't woken up yet. How is she still asleep, she wasn't as injured as you were." Sirius said quietly.

I heard Remus sniffing the air. "She's awake, she's just very tired still."

I heard Sirius stand up and quickly move to stand by the bed. "Rasalas, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok." He said, sounding extremely worried as he lay his hand on my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my brother. "I'm fine, but thanks for worrying."

"Come on, lets see if you can go back to the common room." He said, quietly, looking over at James who nodded and headed over to Madam Pomfrey's office. It wasn't long before He was back, Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked quietly as she waved her wand over me.

"I'm fine, I just want to go to my room."

"Yes, but it would be better if you stay here, you need someone keeping an eye on you."

"We can do that." James spoke up, the other Marauders nodding in agreement.

Madam Pomfrey looked between the four boys before answering. "Ok, but if anything goes wrong you bring her straight back here. I trust you to do the right thing Remus."

Remus nodded as he and Sirius helped me up. I stood shakily on my feet for a few minutes before I felt I was going to fall. Remus sensed my discomfort and quickly put his arm around my waist holding me up.

"Will you be ok Miss Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I smiled at her weakly. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest and I will do it better in my own room." The Marauders started helping me walk to the door and started heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Your sleeping with us tonight." Sirius said. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight, not until I know you are ok."

I smiled up at him. We reached the Common Room and was just about to walk up the stairs when Lily walked up to us and stopped us from walking.

"Rasalas? Are you ok? You look terrible."

"Thanks for that Lily." I replied sarcastically. "Just had a rough night is all." I said quietly.

Lily nodded in understanding. "Do you want help up to the dormitary?"

"No, she's staying with us." Sirius said stepping forward slightly.

"But, she can't sleep up there, it's the boys rooms."

"Look Lily." Sirius said, sounded very aggrivated. "I don't care if you head girl or not. I will not be leaving my sister while she recovers. Go complain to Dumbledore if you have a problem with it, but I will not be leaving her side."

Lily looked at Sirius shocked for a minute before looking at the other boys who nodded their agreement to what Sirius just said. She walked away in annoyance and out the portrait hole.

"Come on, lets get you up there." Remus said quietly as he started moving up the stairs.

We got upstairs and Remus lay me on the beds carefully. He got changed and got into bed beside me while Sirius got in on the otherside. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up the next morning feeling very sore still. I look over to my side and saw Remus lying beside me. I started feeling drawn to him. I reached over and touched his cheek lightly as his face shone in the early morning light. He opened his eyes and I quickly withdrew my hand. He looked over at me in surprise.

"Were you just touching my cheek?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised.

I looked away blushing. He chuckled softly. "It's alright." He got up and went into the bathroom. I was lying there for about five minutes when he came back in, I looked over at him, blushing slightly. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked over and noticed me staring. He blushed and looked away. He quickly walked to his draws and got dressed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Still a bit sore, but I feel fine."

"Can you stand up?"

I moved to get up to see if I could. I reached out to him to take my hand to help me get to the edge of the bed. I let go of his hand and pushed on the edge of the bed and shakily got to my feet. I almost lost my balance for a second before Remus reached out and grabbed a hold of me to keep me steady. I looked up at his face filled with worry and concern for my safety before something else flickered across it for a second. He leaned in carefully and kissed me on my mouth. I reached my hands around his neck, steadying myself as he put his hands around my waist pulling me slightly closer.

"What's going on here?" Sirius called out as he woke up and saw what was going on. James and Peter startled awake and looked in the direction of the yell seeing me in Remus' arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Remus said as he let go of me, looking guiltier as the seconds went by. He grabbed his back with his books in it for the day and rushed out of the dormitary.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing." I said, slowly making my way to the door. Sirius jumped out of bed and stood in fornt of the door stopping my exit.

"Why did you kiss him?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Tell me, why did you cast the spell? I know how that spell that you cast works. I've seen it before in one of the books in Grimmauld Place. It wouldn't have worked at all if I hadn't died, but there must have been another reason. What was it?"

"Please just leave it Sirius." I asked quietly, looking towards the floor and closing my eyes.

"No, tell me, what where you trying to do, what were you trying to get sent back to do?" He asked me firmly.

I had tears in my eyes as I looked up and opened my eyes. "I was only trying to go back a few weeks to when my two best friends were taken from me, when they were murdered. I wanted to save my fiancee. We were going to marry just after the war."

"So why were you kissing Moony if you already had someone. They were bound to come up sometime again."

"You don't get it, where I was from my fiancee wasn't just anyone, he was a werewolf."

"I'll ask again, why did you kiss Moony if that was the case?"

"Please stop asking my. I love you, your my brother but I will hex you if you don't stop asking."

Just then I felt someone yank at my bag. I looked behind me and saw James with my wand, holding it up in his hand, a big smile on his face.

"No, you can't, now tell me why."

I started sobbing quietly. "My fiancee was werewolf that marked me as his. The werewolf wasn't just anyone though. The wolf was my old Professor. He was Remus Lupin."

Sirius looked stunned. I pushed past him, my bag on my back and started walking down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole. I walked along the seventh floor and took the shortcut to the bottom floor and walked towards to great hall. I didn't even realize I didn't have my wand until I was at the great hall. I didn't want to face them after that. I sat down by Remus and started putting food on my plate.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me in concern, his nostrils flaring. I knew he could smell my distress.

"It's fine."

"Then why are you here instead of resting? You need to rest."

"I'm fine Remus. Please just leave it." I asked, closing my eyes.

"Ok." He said quietly. He turned back to his food and ate, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I caught their scent as they walked into the great hall. I got up as I grabbed my bag. "I'm going to head to class now." I said, turning to walk off.

"Do you want some company?" He asked.

"No, stay and finish here. I'll see you in class." He nodded. I turned and walked off. Sirius grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

"Ras, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I told you to drop it, you should have just listened and let it go instead of taking my wand and not letting me go."

"What?" I heard as Remus walked up to me, having heard the conversation. "Did you just say they took your wand?" I nodded quietly and yanked my arm free and started walking again. "Have you given it back to her?" He asked.

"No, we were going to then but she doesn't want to talk to us." I heard Sirius say as I left through the doors.

I walked in silence towards Care of Magical Creatures. I couldn't help but wonder if they would tell him what it was about. I had almost reached class when Remus caught up to me.

"Hey, here's your wand." He said, smiling shyly as he passed it to me.

"Thanks." I said pocketing it.

"What happened in there?" He asked cautiously as he stopped me, just before we got near the group of Gryffindor and Slytherins, away from everyone else.

I sighed. "They were asking me why I kissed you then demanded to know why I cast the spell that bought me here in the first place."

"You can tell me if you like." He said, looking concerned.

"I told them it was to save my two best friends and to save my fiancee."

He looked dissapointed, but tried to hold it back for my sake. "Who was your fiancee?" He asked quietly.

"I'll tell you what I told them. He was a wolf that marked me as his. He was also my professor." He looked slightly confused. I moved the jersey off my shoulder and showed him the mark from my fiancee. "What wolf do you pick up from it Remus? You would be able to tell a bit from the mark. Tell me what you can tell from it." He leaned forward and sniffed my shoulder. I could feel the air from his nostrils tickle my shoulder. He sniffed it for a few seconds before looking up. He was looking at me in disbelief.

"That smells like me."

"That's because it is. I was mated to you in the future, which means I'm still mated to you now."

"He doesn't like it." I looked at him confused. "My wolf doesn't like that you are marked, even if it is by me, he didn't get to mark you. He wants to be it again."

"My wolf will want to do the same Remus, mark you as mine. You marked me before I turned I was worried that would have changed how you felt about me being back here and marked. I wasn't sure if your wolf would still except me, another wolf."

"It does explain why he was so confused when I first met you, he could sense you were important but could also sense there was something different about you."

I smiled shyly. "Lets go to class." I said, walking the last of the distance to the class, Remus right behind me.

We stood near the back of the group of Gryffindors, waiting for the class to start but Professor Kettleburn hadn't arrived yet.

"What's taking him so long, he's never run late before." Remus said quietly beside me.

Just then Professor Kettleburn came running up to the class and that's when we noticed a large shape covered up at the front of the class.

"I'm sorry I'm late class. Let's jump right into it shall we? Good." Je said without waiting for a reply. "Now who can tell me what a Porlock is?"

I immediately raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Black?"

"Yes SIr. The Porlock is a horse gardian which is native to England and Southern Ireland. They are quite small, only reaching the height of two feet when they are fully grown. They are covered in rough, shaggy hair. They are also said to have quite large noses, small arms with four stubby fingers and on it's hind legs are two cloven hooves. The Porlock guards horses and lives on the grass lands. It can be found in either the straw of a stable or in the middle of the herd it is protecting. They are also quite mistrustful of humans and do their best to hide if they catch a human trying to approach."

"Excellent Miss Black, ten points to Gryffindor. Now," He said as he grabbed the cover and pulled it off the cage. "You have a description of what one looks like, here is one right here. As Miss Black also stated they are mistrustful of us, which also means they are difficult to catch. I want you to spend time drawing the Porlock and for hoework today you will be writing a foot long essay on the Porlock and it's habits."

I grabbed a scroll of parchment out and started drawing the creature infront of me. I was halfway through when I heard a soft noise of to my right. I looked up and saw a Thestral coming out of the Forbidden Forrest. I couldn't help myself, I stood up and started walking over to it.

"Ras, what are you doing?" Remus whispered.

"Do you not see it?" I asked in return.

"See what?" He asked in confusion, looking around.

"Trust me Remus, it's good that you don't." I moved closer to it slowly and reached my hand out to it.

"What are you doing Miss Black?" Professor Kettleburn asked

"It's a thestral, sir." I replied as I put my hand out and patted it.

"Sit down and continue your work." Professor Kettleburn replied.

The class started snickering at me as I patted it.

"Is there any need to ask if any of you can see it?" I asked as I looked over at them, my hand still on the thestral, it turned it's head to nuzzle it's muzzle in my hand.

"Of course we don't, we don't see imaginery creatures like you Black." Avery replied with a sneer.

"They are very much real Avery. Just because you don't see them, does not mean they aren't there."

"She is quite right Mr Avery. Tell me Miss Black, what do they look like?" Professor Kettleburn requested as he watched me with interest.

"They are huge wingbacked horses. Bigger then the average horse. They are sketetal creatures, their skin is black, as well as their manes. Their eyes are pure white. They love to eat raw meat. Their skin feels slippery. They are fleshless cretures and their skin is translucent and glossy, very smooth to the touch. You can see the bones right through their skin. They have sharp fangs to rip apart their prey. Their wings are over a metre long when they are fully long, looking a lot like the wings of a bat. When you jump on them and ride them, you can feel their bones pressing into your bones, feel the beat of their powerful wings against you. They are considered dangerous creatures because of the circumstances that they are seen. New borns can not be seen even under the circumstances that they are usually seen in."

Everyone was just looking at me in shock. "Does anybody have any food in their bags?" I asked. Remus walked up to me straight away with his bag and passed me an apple. I took out my wand and transfigured the apple into a raw streak and help it out to the thestral to eat. The class watched in amazement as the steak looked like it just disappeared into thin air.

"How do you know so much about these creatures Miss Black?" Asked Professor Kettleburn.

"I have been around them before Sir."

"Would you mind telling the class how they are seen?"

I hesitated before I replied. "You have to have seen death, seen somebody die right in front of your eyes to be able to see them."

The class went deathly quiet as they looked at me.

"How do I know your actually standing by one?" One of the slytherins asked. I reached for Remus' hand and put it on the thestral.

"Do you want to come over here and I'll show you?"

The slytherin sat there, unmoving. I leaned into the creature and whispered something to the thestral so no one else could hear. The only one to hear was Remus and he chuckled at my sugestion to the giant creature, but to his surprise the creature disappeared form under it's hand as it knelt down.

"Where did it go?" He asked.

I climbed on and sat on it's back. "Come on Remus, come join me for a fly." I pulled Remus on behind me.

"What do you think you a doing Miss Black?" Asked Professor Kettleburn.

"Showing the class there is something here Sir." I said as I leaned forward on the creature. I whispered in it's ear again and it stood up. To the rest of the class it looked like we just moved up of the ground by an invisible force to just over a foot high. "Hold on tight." I said to Remus as I wrapped my arms around the thestral, getting ready for take off. Remus wrapped his arms around my waist quickly. The thestral leap into the ear and we did a quick loop around Hogwarts and back down to the ground. I carefully climbed of the creature and helped Remus off. I looked behing the thestral we had just been on and there were a few more standing behind it. I realized they must have followed the thestral we just rode.

"Does anybody want to feel one and see what they feel like?" SOme of the class rose and slowly walked over to me. I grabbed their hands and slowly bought them over to the creature standing around and put their hand on the creatures one at a time. Soon everybody had their hands on the testrals.

"Can we ride them like you just did?" Asked an excitable Slytherin.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's really nto a good idea unless you can see them. Anyting can happen if your not careful."

"But you just took Lupin on one."

"That's because he was on one with me."

"Right, I don't think you will be getting anything else done today after all this excitement. Along with the foot long essay on the Porlock you will also be required to do a foot long essay on the Thestrals. We will see how much you took in and how much research you can do on them. Class dissmissed." Professor Kettleburn announced. The extra work was met with a groan. We all packed up our things and slowly made our way back to the castle. Remus and I trailed behind.

"Sirius." I said quietly.

"What?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Sirius, he was the first person I saw die."

He put his arm around me in comfort. We walked the rest of the way back up to the castel in silence. The rest of the day went smoothly. After my last class of potions I walked off with Remus, telling Sirius, James and Peter I just needed a bit of a break and for them to go to dinner. Remus and I made our way up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the couch. Before we knew it we had both fallen asleep.

We got woken up sometime later by the repeated noise of 'a wema way'. I looked around to locate the noise, Remus stiffened behind me I looked over at him and looked in the direction he was looked. Sirius, James and Peter came out from under the invisibility cloak.

"A wema way, a wema way, a wema way, a wema way." Sirius was saying over and over again.

"No." Remus said.

"In the Jungle." James sang.

"No." Remus and I said together.

"The mighty jungle." Peter sang.

"No." Remus and I said louder.

"The werewolves sleep toniiiiiiiighhhtttttt." All three of them sang at the same time.

"Go. To. Hell." Remus said through gritted teeth

"What were you thinking?" I hissed at them. "What if someone was in here."

"They weren't we checked." Sirius said grinning. I got up, pulling Remus by the hand.

"Come on Remus, lets go sleep in the dormitaries. Leave these boys to sleep out here." I said as I dragged Remus up the stairs, looking behind me, seeing the shocked look on the boys faces.

"No, don't do that." James called up after us as they started following us.

I shot a spell behind me for good measure as we ran up and made it in the dormitary. I quickly shut the door, locking and warding it. They started banging on the doors.

"Come on, let us in. We're sorry."

"Have a nice night boys." I called as I climbed into my brothers bed and Remus climbed into his. I heard Sirius swear all of a sudden and I couldn't help laughing.

"Ras, what did you do with our clothes?!" He yelled.

"You will get them back in the morning. If I was you I would keep quiet unless you want everybody coming out and seeing you like that."

"But, you can't leave us like this, we have nothing on."

"Well maybe you should go down to the common room and get a blanket to sleep under before anybody sees you." I called out.

I looked over at Remus who was looking at me in shock. "Remind me never to get on the bad side of you." Remus said, chuckling.

"Your fine Remus as long as you never wake me up or joke around about something that really isn't funny, now lets get some sleep. Goodnight Remus." I said rolling over and falling asleep straight away.


	8. Meeting with Regulus

I woke up the next morning and looking to my right. Remus was still fast asleep in the bed beside me. I slowly got up and walked over to James trunk, opening it and reached in to grab the marauders map. I went back to sit on my brothers bed and grabbed my wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I whispered touching my wand to the map.

"You know about that?" Remus said. I jumped and turned around to see him, eyes wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine, I just didn't think you were awake." I looked at the map in search of someone on it. "Do you think you could do something for me?" I asked quietly.

"Can you distract the guys for a few minutes if they are awake? I don't want them following me."

"Where are you going?" I need to go talk to someone.

"Alright."

I quickly jumped out of bed and threw on my robes from yesterday. I grabbed the map and put it in my pocket. I ran out of the dormitory, disillusioning myself as I went. I slowed down at the entrance of the common room, looking at the boys to see if they were up yet. They were all still fast asleep, their clothes folded neatly in front of the fire, waiting for them to get up and get dressed. I snuck out the portrait hole and ran to the library, looking around at the entrance I saw who I was looking for, thanks to the help of the map. I walked right up to the table and sat down opposite. He looked up at me and looked back down at his work.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to know why you hate me, you only just met me after all this time, you don't know me and already you hate me."

Regulus looked up from his work; he looked around him and stood up, motioning for me to follow him towards the back of the library.

"You don't know how dangerous it is for me to talk to you. If mother found out I was talking to you it wouldn't even be safe for me to step in my house." He hissed at me.

"You're my younger brother Reg; surely we can work something out?"

Regulus stood there looking unsure. "If my mother finds out there will be a lot of trouble."

I stood there thinking for a minute. "How about tonight after dinner come to the Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry on the seventh floor. Do you know where that is?" He nodded in response. "Good, meet me there after dinner alright? I want to get to know my little brother." I turned on my heel and walked off, leaving Regulus standing there, looking after me in surprise.

I walked up to the common room, said the password, and walked straight through the common room and up to the boys dormitories. I stopped right outside the seventh years rooms upon hearing voices inside.

"Where is it?" I heard James ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about James." Remus replied, his voice having the slightest shake to it.

"You know I know what I'm asking, now where is it Remus, where's the map?"

"Where did you put it last James, maybe you misplaced it."

"Where did Rasalas go Remus, why isn't she up here?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know Sirius; she was gone when I woke up."

"I don't believe that, you wake up at the slightest noise, what are you hiding from us?" Sirius asked.

I took that moment to open the door. I took in the boys annoyed glances and looked over at Remus and saw his relieved expression.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked, growling.

"I went to explore the castle." I said, trying to sound as believable as possible. "Here's this back." I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbing the map, throwing it at James at sat down on Sirius' bed. James caught it, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"You told her about the map?" James asked, looking accusingly at Remus.

"Of course he didn't. How could I not know about it? I knew both Remus and Sirius in the future and I was friends with your son James. I couldn't go seven years and not know about the map, although I didn't know about all the secret passages that were in the castle, so that was interesting." They stood there looking dumbfounded for a minute. "So, let's go to breakfast." I said as I walked out of the room, making the others jump into action. The only one dressed and ready to go was Remus and followed me out.

"Where did you go?" He asked me quietly as we left the common room.

"I went and saw my brother." I said quietly.

"Regulus?" Remus asked shocked. When I nodded he continued. "He's a Slytherin Ras, you can't trust him. Please don't do something like that again."

"Too bad Remus, I've arranged to meet him after classes today and that is what's going to happen." I said, walking ahead of him.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He said, catching up with me. I opened my mouth to argue. "Don't even think about it Ras, if you do I will tell Padfoot about it."

I stopped and looked at him for a second. "That's a very slytherin way of doing things for someone who doesn't like slytherins." I said, smirking.

He put his hand over his heart, looking wounded. "My poor heart Ras, what are you doing to me?" He asked.

"You'll get over it." I said smirking.

The day went by relatively quickly and before I knew it I was dinner time and I was seated in the great hall eating my dinner with the Marauders. I ate my dinner slowly and kept looking over at the door. I was half way through my dinner when I saw Regulus walk out. He looked at me briefly out of the corner of his eye to make sure I saw him and walked out of the great hall. I looked over at Remus.

"Almost ready to go?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and we quickly finished our dinner. Remus grabbed a slice of the chocolate cake and we went to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Just got some work to do for class. We were going to work on it together. We'll see you guys later." Remus and I stood up and rushed for the door.

"Where do you think they're going?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know, let's check the map." James said. I looked around, just as he pulled it out of his pocket I pulled out my wand and summoned it towards me.

"Hey!" James called out.

"Sorry, we need it." I called out as we ran from the hall. We ran up the stairs leading to a secret passage just off from the great hall. I walked over to it and ran straight into the wall. Remus stopped for a second until I reached through the wall and pulled him through. "Hurry up, lets go." I hissed and lit my wand as we ran up the secret passage.

"How do you know about this one? It's not on the map."

"It's very handy, especially when sneaking out." It was only a minute later and we came out in the entrance just by the portrait of the fat lady in the common room. "Let's go before they catch us. Disillusion yourself and follow me." I told him as he did as I said and I grabbed his hand just before it disappeared and pushed out of the portrait and made our way over to the seventh floor. We rounded the corner and saw Regulus standing by the tapestry. I tapped myself on the head, making myself reappear. I held my finger to my mouth to tell him to keep quiet as Remus did the same. I passed in front of the wall a few times until the door appeared in front of us. I pushed the two boys in and walked in myself.

"Thanks for coming Reg; I wasn't sure if you would." I said nervously.

"I said I would so I did but did you have to bring him." He said, sneering in Remus' direction.

"He wanted to come, either that or he would have told Sirius and you know he would have stopped me coming if he did that."

Regulus looked over at Remus. "That's Slytherin of you." He said.

"So I've been told." Remus said, glaring at me.

"Reg, what did you know about me before I came here?" I asked as I motioned for us to go sit on the couch over by the wall.

"All I ever got told about you was that you were a squib so they sent you away. When they told me the spell they used to send you away I looked it up and saw what it up. I was shocked to see what they had done, but I couldn't speak out against it."

"So you know where I came from?"

"Yeah, I don't know how far though."

I looked over at Remus before continuing. Remus looked very nervous. "What I tell you Reg you can't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't have anyone to tell even if I wanted to." I gave him a pointed look. "I won't tell anyone." He said, sighing.

"I was sent twenty years into the future. I'm seventeen now. Before I came here that is."

He looked at me a bit sadly. "Unfortunately I know what that means."

"The good thing about being from the future is it hasn't happened yet. There is still a chance to stop it from happening. What was life like for you Regulus?" I asked cautiously.

"It was bearable while Sirius was there. After he left I couldn't stand it. My- our parents beat us if we didn't do something up to their perfect standards. When Sirius left I got all the beatings. They even used the cruciatus on us if they were really angry with us." I gasped in shock.

"Why don't you leave Reg?"

"I can't, it's too late."

"What do you mean by its too late? It's never too late." I said quietly.

"It's too late for me." He said quietly as he pulled up his sleeve and showed me his arm. There on his arm, plain as day was the dark mark. "I never wanted to take it. Our parents made me. They would have made you too if you were still there."

"No, they wouldn't have and no it's not too late. You have no idea what good you will do in the future for the people of this world. The sad thing is, nobody knows what you do."

"What does he do?" Remus asked.

We both jumped forgetting he was there. "He was the one to discover Voldemort's secret. He sacrificed himself to help defeat him."

"What's his secret?" Regulus asked.

"Do you know what horcruxes are?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "It's when someone splits their soul and places it in an object to protect."

"Yeah. The thing is, he made some."

"Wait, did you say some?" Reg asked, when I nodded he continued. "How many did he make?"

"At this point in time I think there will be five."

"Five? At this point in time? You mean he makes more?" He asked, shocked at the realization.

"Yes, two more. One of them being a snake, another one of them being one of my best friends from what was my other time."

"Harry?" Remus asked. I nodded.

"There is lot that needs done to defeat him Reg, what I want to know is would you help us?"

He looked at me thoughtfully for a minute. "I'll help. I hate that monster as much as you do."

"Yeah, he is a monster; he took everything from me, my family, my friends and my fiancé. I'm pleased to have most of them back. Including you Reg. I may not have known you in the other time, but I'm pleased to have you too."

"I'm pleased to have properly met my older sister." He said, smiling slightly.

I pulled Regulus into a hug before pulling away and standing up. "Take care of yourself Reg; I'll see you again later. I want to know you more." I said smiling as Remus and I walked out of the Room of Requirements and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where were you?" Asked Sirius, looking frustrated.

"Here's the map back." I said as I tossed it to him and started for the stairs. Sirius jumped in the way before I could reach the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I went to see my brother." I said nonchalantly.

"What? You went to see Regulus? Alone?" Sirius asked, seething.

"Of course not, I went with Remus; he offered to accompany me, although it was more of a command then offering."

Sirius rounded on Remus. "You didn't think to tell me?" He growled.

"It's her decision in the end Sirius, and do you really think I would let anything happen to my mate."

"I wish you guys would stop fighting." I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me. "Since I got here, all you have gone is argue between yourselves."

"That's not true." Sirius said, frowning.

"Yes it is and you know it is. I wish I never came here." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore. I took the note and disillusioned myself and went to the common room. Stopping at the bottom when I heard voices.

"Lily, can you please go up and see if she's ok. We really screwed up." James was saying.

"Why, what did you do?" She asked.

"She got upset at us arguing and stormed upstairs."

"Fine I'll check on her, but that's it, I'm not helping anymore when it comes to her. She's a friend but she doesn't deserve it."

I moved out of the common room and ran to the owlery to send my note to Dumbledore. When I got there I grabbed the closest owl and sent it off with the owl. I looked around the owlery and saw some parchment, quill and ink lying there, must have been left from another student and picked it up. I wrote another quick letter to Regulus.

 _Reg_

 _Can I please see you as soon as you can_ _?_ _Let me know when you can get away._

 _Rasalas_

I sent it off with another owl and started heading off back to the Gryffindor common room. Half way back an owl flew to me. I took the note off its leg and read it.

 _Please come to my office after dinner tomorrow._

I folded the note and put it in my pocket, slowly walking to my common room.

I walked in, disillusioned, hearing the boys again.

"How can she not be there? We saw her go up there; we didn't see her go anywhere else. Just then another owl flew to the window and started pecking the window.

"Who could that be for?" Peter asked as James opened the window. I cancelled the disillusion charm when they weren't looking and went back behind the wall, not wanting them to see me. The owl flew in and flew towards me. I grabbed the note off its leg and it flew off straight away. I looked at the note, reading it. I smiled and ran out of the common room just as Sirius walked around the corner, surprise on his face as he saw me walk out of the common room and shut the portrait behind me.


	9. Time With Reg

I ran out of the common room and down the hall to the seventh floor corridor to meet Regulus by the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I was faintly aware of foot steps following me. I reached the Tapestry to see Regulus already waiting there.

"Hey what was so urgent?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I said as I passed in front of the wall three times for a room to just allow Regulus and me in to have some privacy. The door formed in front of us just as Sirius, Remus and James rounded the corner.

"Ras what are you doing?" Sirius called out. "Stay away from her." He called directing the last part to Regulus. I opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Regulus with me and closed the door just as Sirius reached it. I could hear him trying to open the door until it disappeared from view.

"Can you tell me what's going on now? Why were they chasing you like that?"

"I told them I didn't want to be here and wished I never had."

Regulus looked at me in surprise. "Why did you say that? You were saying earlier you were pleased to be here."

"Ever since I got here, all they have done is fight. I never wanted that to happen." I said as a tear fell from the corner of my eye.

Regulus looked at me before pulling me into a hug. An awkward hug, but still a hug. "You're my sister Rasalas. I'll be here for you." He said as he pulled back and we both sat on the couch behind us. "Did you really mean that? You don't want to be here anymore?"

"Of course I didn't." I said looking over at him. "I was just upset that's all." I pulled out me wand and cast a patronus. The otter burst from my wand and swam lazily in front of me. "Please see if they are still out there." I asked the otter, not too sure if it would, but I thought I would try anyway. The otter swam through the wall. I waited a few seconds before it swam back through the wall nodding its head towards me to tell me they were. "It looks like it will be a long night ahead of us." I said, looking over at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. It will be nice to spend time with my sister, finally having the chance to get to know her. I really do feel bad knowing that mother did that to you. The fact I knew and Sirius didn't makes me feel worse knowing what I kept from him."

"It's not your fault Reg. You were just following what your mother said."

"What did you think when you heard about what happened?" He asked curiously.

I glanced over at him, watching him for a second before answering. "I don't know, I guess I was shocked. I didn't even know until I was sent back here already. To find out what happened to me and why. I was shocked and horrified that someone did that to their own child. I went through so much at school before I came here because of what I thought my blood status was. Thinking I was a muggleborn I got teased mercilessly by Slytherin's. I didn't mind that. I got used to it after a while so it never ended up bothering me in the end. That is until we went on the run in our seventh year to hide and start trying to destroy Voldemort. We got captured by snatchers while we were on the run and got bought to a Manor. While we were there I got tortured while me friends got put in the dungeons. I got this from it." I said as I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the scar on my arm."

"Who did this to you?" He asked, looking like a very pissed off Slytherin.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Black now though. Look, there is nothing you can do about it anyway, so no need to get upset over it. Tell me Reg, what do you enjoy doing?" I asked quietly.

"I like reading. I go to the library a lot to read." I smiled at his answer.

"I love reading as well. I use it as a comfort thing really. I read whenever I need a distraction and just for the fun of it really."

We were talking long into the night. I cast my patronus again and sent it to see if they guys were still out there. It came back to tell me they were.

"I might just sleep here tonight." I said as I changed the couch into a bed.

"Alright." He said as he stood up. "I'll go and let you sleep."

"You can't go out there with all of them sitting out there. Just go to sleep in here." I said as I conjured another bed.

I climbed into the first bed as Regulus cautiously climbed into the other bed. "Good night Reg."

"Good night Ras. Have a nice sleep."

I fell asleep quite quickly, only to be woken a by what felt like a few minutes later being shaken awake by Regulus. "Ras, come on wake up." I burst into tears as I finally woke up and grabbed a hold of Regulus, holding him tight, soaking his shirt right through.

"I'm sorry Reg, I had a nightmare."

"It's ok," he said, patting my head. "Do they happen often?"

"Not as often as they used to, but still quite bad."

"Will you be alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine." I said. He nodded his head and went to climb off the bed. "Please stay." I asked him quietly.

"Alright." He said as he flicked his wand, changing his boxers into pants and conjuring a t-shirt to wear and pulled it over his head. He climbed into bed and pulled me close. I lay there holding onto my little brother as I slowly drifted back of to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning, conjuring the patronus again to see of they were still out there. It came back in to say they were no longer there. "Reg." I said, shaking his shoulders gently. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me, looking slightly confused. "They're gone from outside. We can leave now. Thank you for keeping me company last night."

He sent me a small smile. "Your welcome."

"You're a good little brother Reg. It's a shame I only know you now. You know, it's not long till the break starts. What are you going to do for it?"

"I don't know. "He said as he looked at me. "I don't want to go home, but I know I have to. Mother won't take no for an answer."

"You always have a choice Reg, please remember that." I said as I finished getting ready having configured my clothes to the uniform and sorted out my hair. "I'll see you later on, yeah?" I asked him quietly, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course you will. You're my sister Ras; I want to know you even if it may be difficult to do."

"Ok, see you later. Owl me to meet up again and we'll meet in here again." I said as I walked out the door and headed to the great hall. I peaked in the open door to see if any of the marauders where in there yet. I couldn't see any of them so I went in and sat down to eat. It wasn't long before I was joined at the table. I knew straight away it was Lily.

"What do you want Lily?" I asked quietly.

"Just wanted to see how you were. You know those boys were begging me to go check on you just to find out you weren't there."

"Yeah I know I snuck back down without them seeing."

"Yeah I figured as much." she said, rolling her eyes. "I told them I won't be doing it next time they annoy you."

"Really, why's that?" I asked, scooping a mouthful of eggs and moving it to my mouth.

"I figured if you want to talk to them you will. I don't want to force you into talking to them if you don't want to. If they did something and they want to sort it out with you, they need to do it themselves, not go through me like they always do. It gets a bit exasperating sometimes."

I laughed. "I know the feeling."

She looked at me concerned. "So what happened last night?"

"Have you noticed how much they have been arguing since I got here?" I asked, answering her question with a question.

"Yeah I did notice that."

"Well all their arguments have been about me or because of me. It makes me wish I never came here. I don't want to be a rift in their group."

"You never mentioned where you were before you came here." She said cautiously.

"I came from a little school a fair way away called the Magic Academy. It's a school in New Zealand."

"Really? From that far away? What made you come here?" She asked.

I grew nervous at her question but answered it anyway. "Everybody I know there is gone." I said looking down at my plate. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." I said getting up and leaving the room quickly. Just as I left the Marauders were entering.

"Ras." I heard Remus call my name. I stopped and looked over at him.

"Hey Remus." I said cautiously, seeing the other Marauders still standing behind him. He walked carefully up to me.

"Are you ok? You had us all worried last night. We stayed outside the room for hours last night until we had no choice but to leave."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Remus."

I could see his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air around me. "No you're not, you're upset."

"I'll be fine Remus. I promise. I'm heading to class I'll see you later, ok?" I asked quietly.

"Alright." He said as I turned around to walk off.

Classes went by too quickly for my liking before dinner started. I sat down and started to eat when the Marauders came and sat around me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Look, we wanted to apologize." James said. "We're sorry all we've been doing is arguing about you. We don't mean to upset you and we don't want you wishing you were back where you were."

"It's fine." I said nonchalantly.

"Let us make it up to you, please?" Sirius asked.

"There is nothing to make up for." I said, finishing my dinner.

"You know there is Ras, just let us, how about we play a prank on someone."

I shook my head. "No pranks." I looked over towards Regulus, pleading him to come over. He stood up, knowing what I wanted and started walking over.

"What do you want Regulus?" Sirius asked, sneering as he reached the table.

"I came to talk to this dear sister of ours dear brother."

"You're not talking to her." Sirius growled standing up.

"It's fine." I said as I stood up.

"Ras-"

"No Sirius, he's my brother too. I can talk to him if I like. Come on Reg." I said as I started walking off, Regulus walking beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked after we were out of view.

"I'm fine; they just thought they would come apologize for what happened last night."

"Really? What did you say to them?"

"I told them its fine; I just don't want to talk to them about this right now."

"Come here." Regulus said as he pulled me into a hug. I held onto him as he held onto me tightly.

I pushed away after a minute. "Come on, let's go. They're standing there listening anyway." I said, glaring in there direction. They came out sheepishly as they looked at me.

"How did you know?" Peter asked quietly.

"I could smell you all; you're not exactly subtle around me."

"We were just worried." Sirius said quietly.

"Well don't be." I said to them turning back to Regulus. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked Reg.

He looked at me for a minute before nodding. "Where are we going?"

"I need to go see Dumbledore" I said.

"Why does he get to go with you?" James asked angrily.

"I asked him too, that's why. Plus he knows what it's about and you don't." I said as I started walking off, Regulus followed beside me.

"Just leave her alone, she'll come to us when she's ready." Remus said quietly. I smiled as I heard him say that. He was right of course.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Regulus asked.

"Remember what I talked to you about yesterday, regarding Voldemort?"

Regulus' eyes went wide. "You said his name." He said surprised

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself Reg." I said as we neared Dumbledore's office. It was then that I realised Dumbledore forgot to give me the password.

"Ice mice." I said but nothing happened. I went through a few more. "Sherbet lemon." I tried. The gargoyle jumped to the side and we climbed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door and waited for Dumbledore to answer. Upon hearing a quiet 'hello' we pushed the doors open and walked inside.

"Hello Professor, thank you for seeing us."

"Of course Miss Black. What is it I can help you with today? You letter was very vague."

"It's about Voldemort sir."

"Ah yes." He said as he looking at me calculatingly. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"I know how to defeat him sir. I know how to get rid of him and I need your help to do it."

Dumbledore sat up straighter and leaned forward. "What is it that we need to do?" He asked quietly. "Is it something that should be discussed in front of Mr Black?"

"He already knows sir."

He looked at me for a minute before speaking. "Miss Black, you really should not be messing with time. It is a dangerous thing to do."

"I know that sir, but I came here, back to the time I was in and I came back with a spell that allows me to change time."

"Well by all means go ahead." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"He's made horcruxes sir."

"Horcruxes, as in more than one?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know what they are?"

"Yes sir. The first one is a diary. It's hidden with the Malfoys."

"How do you know where they are hidden?" He asked curiously.

"Don't forget sir, I helped find and destroy a few of them in the time I was in before coming here. I know. Do you want to hear the rest?"

"By all means Miss Black, continue."

"The second, sir, is Marvolo Gaunts ring, hidden in the gaunt shack. The third was Slytherin's locket. All I know of that one was that it was in a cave. Harry never told me where exactly except it was in the middle of nowhere. Helga Hufflepuffs cup was also one. That is hidden in Bellatrix' vault sir. Last one is Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. That one will be the easiest to fine sir. It's right here in the castle."

"In the castle Miss Black. Are you sure?"

"Positive sir."

"Thank you for this valuable information Miss Black, is that all?"

"No sir. I was wondering if you have made the Order of the Phoenix yet."

"No, I haven't. Is it needed?"

"Yes sir. If we want to defeat him we need to get as many people as we can."

"I will look into doing that then Miss Black."

I stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you for your time Professor."

"That's quite alright dear."

Regulus got up and followed me out.

"What are we going to do now that you let Dumbledore know?" Regulus asked curiously.

"We just wait. He needs to know what destroys them and he doesn't know what can yet. I do. If I could destroy it I would, but I would have trouble getting to it."

"Why would you have trouble?"

"I need to get into the chamber to get the fangs." I said vaguely.

"Chamber? Fangs? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Reg, I forgot I hadn't mentioned that. Have you heard about the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes." He replied. "But it's just a myth."

"No it's not and it's right here in the castle. Hidden in a bathroom. Inside lives a creature, a basilisk and its venom destroys horcrux's, but I can't get into the chamber. I can't speak parseltongue."

"So it's not a myth?"

"No and I need to get to it."

"What can I do to help you?"

"What? Reg, no, I can't put you in that sort of danger."

"I'm helping you wether you want help or not. I just got my older sister back. I really don't ant to lose you."

I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Ok, but you must do exactly what I say."

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Not tonight. I'll let you know when we do, but right now, we need to rest."

"Will you be ok tonight?" Reg asked, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine." I said, smiling.

He looked at me, trying to decipher my facial expression before he nodded. "Have a good sleep then." He said, hugging me before walking off.

I trudged back to the common room. It was starting to get quite dark; it was bound to be near curfew. I walked into the common room to see the marauders sitting around the fire.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Can I sit down?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course you can." Sirius said, moving over to make room for me on the couch.

"What was all that about today?" Remus asked quietly.

I looked him in the eye, seeing the concern shining brightly. "It's nothing to much to worry about. Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, what was it?" Sirius asked, sounding too eager.

"Remember how I said I came here to change the past?" They all nodded so I continued. "I needed to talk to Dumbledore, to tell him how to defeat Voldemort."

"What? How do we defeat him?"

"By destroying his horcrux's." I said quietly.

The boys looked at each other for a second before James spoke. "Alright, we're in."

"What? You're not helping."

"Why not, you know we can." Sirius chimed in.

"No, I am not losing you again, any of you." I said as I looked at each Marauder in turn.

"Well we won't let you do it alone." Sirius said, looking determined.

"Let us help, we can help." Remus said quietly.

"Alright, but if something goes wrong, you aren't helping again."

They reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to go to sleep. I'll let you know when we start."

I walked up to bed and collapsed on it. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	10. Entering the Chamber

I woke up early the next morning. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. I cast Tempus and saw it was only six thirty in the morning. I walked into the common room with some parchment, ink and my quill and started writing out a plan for what was needed to accomplish the first part of my task to get rid of Voldemort. I was writing furiously everything I needed to know.

"Rasalas." I jumped at the sound and looked up to see who disrupted me.

"Sirius! You gave me a fright. You do know you shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that don't you?" I said as I looked down at the almost finished note for Regulus.

"I did try calling you. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sirius said, looking down at his feet.

"It's fine." I said as I finished writing the note for Regulus.

"What have you got there?" He asked casually.

"That, my dear brother, is our plan."

"Good, when do we start?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Later on today. Breakfast will almost be starting and I need to go send this off to someone." I said as I stood up holding the note. I started heading towards the portrait when Sirius grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him questioningly. "What is it Sirius?"

"Would you like me to walk with you? Keep you company?"

"I would love you to Sirius."

"Alright, can you hold on just a minute and I'll be right back." He said as he let go and ran up to the boys' dormitory. I only had to wait a minute before he came back down, a smile on his face. "Right lets go." He said moving towards the portrait.

"What was that about?" I asked my brother curiously.

"I just went up and let the guys know I was going for a walk with you, they freak out a bit if one of us isn't there and they don't know what's going on. Remus wanted to come with us."

"Is he coming then?" I asked as I looked behind us.

"He wanted to but I told him to stay."

"Why did you tell him that?" I asked as I stopped and looked at Sirius. "He can come if he wants to." I said as I pulled out my wand.

"Sorry Ras. I just wanted to have some time with my sister. I haven't had a proper chance to since you got here."

"It's alright Sirius." I said as I waved my wand and my patronus shot out of my wand. I whispered to it quietly enough so Sirius couldn't hear what I was saying and watched it bolt off up the stairs. "Come on, let's go." I said as I motioned Sirius to follow me.

"So who are you sending that of too anyway?" He asked curiously.

"That, dear brother, is for me to know and you to find out." I said, smirking. We walked in relative silence to the owlery, talking quietly there. I called for an owl to come down, whispering to it to take it to Regulus Black during breakfast. I walked back to Sirius and started walking down with him to the great hall. He threw his arm over my shoulder as we walked.

"Are you going to tell me who that was for yet?"

"Nope, you can wait, just like the person who I sent it to."

We arrived in the great hall, it was already half full. We scanned the room and looked for the rest of the Marauders. We found them sitting half way down the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ras, did you get that note sent off?"

"What note?" James asked, looking at me curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said to him.

"Did you send it off to where it was needed?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking Remus." I said, smiling.

"Wait, he knows and I don't?" Sirius asked.

"Yes of course he knows."

"How does he know?" Sirius asked. "You were only writing the note this morning.

"I sent him a patronus on our way down."

"Was that your patronus that was swimming around him? It followed him around until he went into the bathroom then after he left the bathroom it was gone."

"Yes, because I told it to. That message was for his ears only."

Before anybody else could say anything, owls came swooping in from outside carrying the post. I looked over at the Slytherin table and watched Regulus take the note off the owl. The owl flew off again straight away. He read the note and looked up towards me. As soon as he spotted me he nodded his head slightly in response. I smiled back warmly.

"What's that smile for?" Remus asked, looking at me knowingly.

"He's in." I said vaguely.

"That's great, so when are we going to go see this person and where? I'm assuming we are coming with you if it has to do with that."

"Yes Remus, all four of you will be coming."

"Good so when are we going?" Sirius asked looking excited.

"Finished your breakfast first Siri."

The other boys looked at each other for a minute before laughing. "Siri?" James spluttered. "Where did you come up with that?"

I shrugged in response as I finished my breakfast. I saw Regulus leave and after I was satisfied enough people had gone for it not to be suspicious I sent my patronus with a message telling him ten minutes to meet in the suggested location. "Come on boys, let's go."

I got up and started walking towards the door; I looked behind me seeing the guys walking slowly behind me. "Hurry up, or we will be late." They rushed up to me.

"Will we be taking the shortcut?" Remus asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't get there in time if we didn't." I dragged Remus over to the same shortcut we used the other day and went through it.

"How did you know about that? We don't even know about it."

"No, you don't know about it, I do." Remus replied as he smiled.

"You didn't tell us?" James cried out affronted.

"I added it to the map; if you looked on it you would see it."

"Where does it come out?"

"Right here." I said as I pushed it open at the other end. We walked out near the entrance to the Gryffindor portrait and went along to the seventh floor and saw the Room of Requirements was already there, the door slightly open. "Come on, let's not wait around, we have lots to do today." I said as I walked into the room, the boys followed closely behind me.

"What on earth is he doing here?" Sirius growled as he closed the door behind him.

"We need him. He's important for my mission to succeed. He knows what he needs to do in the end, except I won't let it finish the same way it did before."

"Thank you." Regulus said looking grateful.

"You're welcome Reg." I said as I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. "Do you think I would let anything happen to my family after I just got them back?"

"Alright, should we get everybody updated on what needs to be done today?" He asked quietly.

"He even knows and we don't?" Sirius asked affronted.

"Yes he does know. Now, before we go any further what do any of you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

James scoffed. "It's a myth; you don't really believe in that do you?" I raised my eyebrow challengingly.

"It was made by Salazar Slytherin wasn't it? It's said to have a monster living in the chamber." Remus said quietly.

"Yes, that is what it is."

"But- but it's just a legend isn't it?" James asked.

"The chamber was built by Salazar Slytherin back when the school was first built. It is the home of a monster, a huge beast called a basilisk. When the heir of Slytherin returns to the castle the chamber will be opened again and the monster unleashed on the school to purge the school of mud bloods." I ignored the flinch from the other occupants in the room at the name and continued. The monster kills by people looking it in the eye. If you're not looking at it in the eye it petrifies you. The only way to get into the chamber is to be a parselmouth."

"How do you know all of this?" James asked, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Don't forget where I'm from James. I was friends with your son after all. I know all that because in my second year the chamber was opened and I was one of the one's that was petrified. Your son saved me James and me doing all this is repaying the favour. You get your son. I get my friends back even though it won't be in the same way and I also get my fiancé back." I said, the last part looking at Remus.

"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We are going to kill that monster in the chamber."

"How are we going to do that?" Regulus asked. I turned to look at him.

"This is where you guys come in. I need you to get a hold of some rooster down by Hagrids hut."

"What do you need roosters for?" Peter squeaked out.

"Well young Peter, the crow of a rooster kills a basilisk."

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" James asked quietly.

"You and Sirius will be going to go get the roosters in this bag." I said as I pulled out a bag from my pocket.

"It's enchanted to be able to hold as many as you need but won't get any bigger. You need to grab as many as you can and bring it up to the girls' bathroom on the first floor corridor."

"Alright, what will the rest of you be doing?"

"Reg, Remus, Peter and I will be going to the bathroom there and getting ready."

"How do you expect to get in if only people who are parselmouth can get in?"

"It's a good thing your son talks in his sleep isn't it James?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said quietly. "Come on." He said to Sirius as he grabbed the bag off me as he headed to the door to go to Hagrid's.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them. They all nodded in agreement. "Alright let's go."

We walked down to the first floor in silence and towards the bathroom. "Peter I need you to wait and get James and Sirius when they get here and bring them to this door. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." He said excitedly at the thought of being helpful. He ran off to go find them and bring them back to the bathroom.

"Alright, let's do this. Just be careful, there is the ghost of Moaning Murtle that resides in this bathroom. She was the first person that Tom Riddle killed to make the first horcrux before he became Voldemort." I said as I walked into the bathroom. Remus and Regulus followed me in quietly. "It's over here." I said as I pointed to the basins. I looked at each one carefully till I saw the one with the snake on the tap. Just as I was about to say something else the door opened. I looked around to see Peter, James and Sirius walking in. Peter was looking extremely proud of himself.

"Did you get enough?" I asked.

"We managed to get three before Hagrid saw us. Will that be enough?"

"That will be fine." I said. I looked over at the tap and spoke in parseltounge the same words I had heard Harry speak heaps of times in his sleep. "Now I can't stress enough to be careful. I have a potion with me to help purge poison from the body but I don't have much. Are you all ready to go?" I asked. All of them nodded in agreement. "Follow me then boys." I said, smiling as I jumped in the hole to get to the chamber. I landed on the bottom in a pit full of bones. I stood up carefully looking back up to see them looking down.

"Rasalas are you alright?" I heard Regulus ask.

"I'm fine Reg, come on down and we will get started." They started coming down one by one. James jumped down first followed by Peter after some persuasion from Sirius and Remus. Regulus jumped down next with Sirius and Remus following. Remus instantly came to my side after he landed.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine Remus." I replied just as quietly. "Let's go." I said to the group in front of me as I started walking along the tunnel till we got to a huge metal door. I spoke the same thing in parseltounge and walked through. All the guys followed after me. We went and stood near the statue of the head of Salazar Slytherin.

"Pass me the bag." I whispered to James. He handed it over and I pulled the roosters out one by one.

"How are you going to get them to crow?" Sirius asked.

I held my finger up to my lips and held out my wand casting a spell to imitate the rising sun. The roosters started crowing instantly and we heard the distant shriek of the monster in the head of Salazar Slytherin. "Stand back." I called out to them as I stepped back silently. The basilisk slithered out of the mouth of the statue and was shrieking at the roosters, not sure which way to go to get away. All of a sudden it started swinging around in all directions. I stood frozen to the spot of the basilisk started swaying in my direction. I barely registered the sound of people calling my name until Sirius and Regulus jumped in front of me and Remus tackled me to the ground just as the snake swung in my direction before falling on the ground dead.

"Is everybody alright?" I asked looking around at everyone. Sirius and Regulus slowly turned around as they held their hands over wounds on their arms. "Oh no." I said jumping up and moving to them as they collapsed on the ground.

"Do something." I heard James call as I reached into my bag and reached for the potion vial and poured a bit onto their wounds as well as in their mouths. "Why did you put it in the mouth and the wounds?" James asked sounding worried.

"Putting it on the wounds will make it work quicker than putting it in their mouths so I did both." I said as tears clouded my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"You and I are going to take them to the infirmary. Peter and James I need you to get the fangs." I said as I threw a pair of gloves at them.

"What about Sirius?" James asked annoyed.

"Get the fangs or this would have all been a waste. We will help them."

Remus and I levitated Regulus and Sirius to the entrance of the chamber and slowly levitated them up the hole to the surface. I pointed my wand at Remus and levitated him up the hole as well then he levitated me up as well.

"Hurry, we need to get them to the infirmary." I levitated Regulus while Remus levitated Sirius and we rushed to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" I called out. She came out of her office ready to scold us for being too loud when she saw the two boys in front of us.

"Put the on the beds here." She said as she rushed over. She waved her wands over them. "What happened?"

"Basilisk venom." Madam Pomfrey looked over, looking like she was about to say something. "Don't ask, just work." I said through gritted teeth. "I've already given them a potion to dispel the poison from their systems but they haven't woken up yet."

Madam Pomfrey finished her scans and looked up at me. "There is nothing I can do. If they wake up by the morning they will survive."

"And if they don't?"

"I'm sorry; there would be nothing I can do." She said as she took in my crestfallen face. "I'll keep doing the diagnostic spells to see how they are but I can't do more than that." She said as she walked away.

"What were they thinking? I told them to keep out of the way of the basilisk so they don't get hurt. I didn't have much potion. I hope it works, I can't lose my brothers just after I get them back." I said as I leaned into Remus and he wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"What's going on?" James asked as he ran into the room.

"They might not make it. Ras already did everything that can be done for them." Remus said quietly.

"Why did they have to jump in front of me?" I asked.

"They wanted to protect their sister." James spoke softly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It should have been me. They should have let it get me." I cried.

"I know Sirius wouldn't have done that. Family is everything to him. He would do it again if he had to."

"No, he can't. He needs to survive, they both do."

"What makes you less important than them?" James asked looking stern.

"Sirius has you, Regulus has people. They are needed. I only just got here. If I died there are people to carry on my mission. If they die some things won't happen that are meant to still happen to help save the world. They can't die."

"What do they do to help save the world then?"

"Well maybe not the world, but England at least. Regulus sacrifices himself to get a part needed to destroy him. Sirius is needed for the times to come. He is one of the ones that help prepare Harry for what's to come."

James looked at me blankly. "So you're just wanting to Sirius alive to train my son and Regulus alive to die anyway?" He asked coldly.

"No, because if it all goes to plan Harry will have both you and his mother there for him and I won't let my little brother die neither."

James expression softened slightly.

I sat there between their beds the whole night refusing to leave. Madam Pomfrey came over a few times to scan their bodies a few times. Before I knew it morning came. I sat there watching them carefully. All of a sudden I heard groaning form the bed to my right. I looked over and saw Sirius trying to sit up. I stood up and pushed him down carefully.

"Shh. Stay down Sirius, you need to rest."

"What happened?" He asked groaning.

"That's not important right now." I said as I called Madam Pomfrey over. "Thank god you're alright." I said as I looked at my twin. "I love you so much Sirius, I can't lose my brother."

Just then James and Peter walked in and saw him awake and walked up to him. "You're awake." James whispered.

"Of course I am." Sirius said smiling. I headed over to Regulus' bed. Sirius looked at where I was heading. "Regulus?" He called out. "Is he ok?"

I walked over and laid my hand on his head. All of a sudden his skin started going cold.

"No, no, no, no." I said quietly before I screamed. "Regulus! No! Regulus!"


	11. The Scare

**AN: Sorry about the wait I have been a bit busy here the past few days or so. My twin sister and I have been preparing to go to a concert next weekend for an early birthday present from my husband and we still have a bit to go to prepare. I will try and get another one up in the next week or so but please keep an eye out.**

* * *

 _I walked over and laid my hand on his head. All of a sudden his skin started going cold._

 _"No, no, no, no." I said quietly before I screamed. "Regulus! No! Regulus!"_

"What's going on?" Sirius called out.

"He's gone cold." I leaned forward and tried to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing."

"Crap, what are we going to do?" James asked. I started pushing on Regulus' chest as I looked over at Sirius. He looked distraught over his brother, they may have never talked on good terms but he was still his brother.

"I need you to come over here James." I said and I looked over at Madam Pomfrey. "I need you to get some potions to help him when we get him breathing."

"What do you need me to do?" James asked, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Take over pushing on his chest. Five more than I need to help him breath. Then it's twenty pushes to every breath."

I leaned over Regulus and blew into his lungs. "Push harder, god dammit James! You have to push harder!" I yelled. He started pushing on his chest again. I counted to twenty and blew more air into his lungs. Another twenty, another breath. "Come on Regulus. I'm not losing you now. Breath please." James pushed on his chest again. Just as I was going to push more air into his lungs he started coughing and tried to sit up.

"Reg, just lie down please, you need to rest." I said quietly to him. "Madam Pomfrey where are those potions." I called out. She came running around the corner and gave Regulus the potions needed to keep him calm and collected.

"Wh-what happened?" Regulus said trying to control his breathing.

"Do you remember jumping in front of me?" Regulus nodded. "Well you stopped breathing due to the venom."

"You mean I died?" He asked curiously. I nodded slowly, tears in my eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Why did you jump in front of the basilisk to save me?"

"I just got you back; I wasn't going to lose you again." He said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"And I almost lost you from it. It was only luck I managed to bring you back. I may not have been able to."

"How did you do it?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, how did you manage to bring him back?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle thing. It's called CPR."

"CPR?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, it's to help keep someone's heart beating and their lungs working to keep someone alive." I leaned over and hugged Regulus. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I scolded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to Ras." Regulus said sheepishly.

"Just don't do it again." I said quietly. "Same goes for you Sirius." I said as I looked over at him.

"Almost thought you forgot about me, sitting here all by myself." Sirius said pouting.

"Well I guess your fine." I said laughing.

Madam Pomfrey came over then and checked both boys' vital signs. "Well you seem fine Mr Black, you may go." She said as she looked at Sirius. "As for you Mr Black." She said as she turned to Regulus. "Your lucky to be alive, if Miss Black hadn't done what she did you wouldn't even be here."

"I know, and I'm very grateful for what she did. There is no way I would be able to repay her for doing what she did."

"Maybe keeping out of trouble will help." Madam Pomfrey said, looking pointedly at Regulus. "You can leave on one condition Mr Black, you must take it easy, I can not stress over that enough."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He said as he slowly stood up.

"Will you be ok?" I asked him concerned.

"I'll be fine." He said as he gave me a smile and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll show you something." I said as I dragged him out of the infirmary towards the secret passage just by the great hall and pulled him straight towards the wall.

"What are you doing Ras?" He asked, slight alarm in his voice as I rushed at the wall still tugging him along. I kept walking at the wall until I walked right through.

"This is a secret passage Reg." I said when we were safe in the confines of the wall. "This leads straight up to the Gryffindor Common room. If you ever need me and you can't find me anywhere else use it and come find me."

"What about all the Gryffindors here? Won't they complain if I use it?"

"Leave it to me." I said firmly.

"How many people know of this?" He asked softly.

"The only people to know about it are Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, and I, and now you know too. So it's important no one else knows." I stood there thoughtfully for a minute. "Come with me." I said grabbing his hand and leading him up the tunnel. We walked until we got to the end of the tunnel. I walked straight through the wall into the edge of the common room, pulling Reg with me.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked quietly.

"You need to be able to get into the tower for us to do our mission. If we want to complete our task you need to be able to get to me at all times including when I'm in here."

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"You need to go to your common room and rest; you need your strength if we want to get the rest."

Regulus nodded slowly. "Of you go Reg." I said quietly.

Regulus pulled me into a hug. "Be careful Ras. If you need anything you know you can come to me. I won't lose you again."

"You be careful too brother." I said as I let go of him. He looked at me for a second before walking back through the wall.

I went and sat on the couch in front of the fire and waited for the guys to come back to the common room. The heat started making me drowsy and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for when the Marauders walked in, trying to be quiet. I sat up quickly upon hearing them walk in.

"About time you got here." I said, smirking.

"I hope you weren't waiting for us to get here, that's just no fun." Sirius said, smiling.

"Actually I was. James, Peter, did you get the fangs?"

"Yeah we got a few."

"How many?"

"I don't know, about five I think."

"Good pass them here." I said as I stood up, holding my hand out for them. They passed them to me carefully and I went up to my dorm room and stored them safely in my trunk before walking back down the stairs to the common room. "Let's go, I'm hungry." I said as I walked out of the common room.

I started walking down the corridor to reach the great hall, the Marauders ran to catch up. "What's the rush?" Sirius asked laughing as he finally caught up to me.

"There are a few things we need to discuss after dinner concerning the tasks at hand."

"Are you going to bring Reg along as well?"

"Of course I am. He is our brother and just as involved in it as you lot are."

We walked into the great hall and sat at the table in our normal seats. I looked over at the Slytherin table and caught Reg's eye. Silently asking him to meet after dinner. He nodded slightly. I smiled at him and stacked my plate full of food and started eating. I looked over at the others seeing them eating just as fast, eager to get on with it. I almost choked on my food holding back a laugh at seeing how quickly they were devouring their food. We finished in record time. I looked back over at the Slytherin table at Regulus. As soon as he looked over I motioned to him that we were leaving now and will meet him on the seventh floor. He nodded so we stood up and prepared to leave the great hall.

Just then Sirius shot sparks up into the air causing a mist to appear above the students before slowly changing colour. James took out his wand next casting another spell at the mist. All of a sudden balloon started falling down from the mist quite fast falling on the ground around them splattering everyone in goo like substance.

"Until next time everybody!" Sirius called out.

"Just thought you should know-" James shouted next.

"You have just-" Remus called out.

"Been pranked-" Said Peter

"By The Marauders!" They all said at once.

I looked at them with murder in my eyes. We have something serious going on and they pull a prank like this at this time. They saw the look on my face and all four started backing to the door.

"I will get you for this." I yell at them as I run to chase them out of the room.

They ran off laughing heading up to the seventh floor. I ran through the secret passage into the common room. I walked back out the portrait hall and ran down the hall almost colliding into them. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at them.

"How do I get this off?" I almost screeched.

"Try getting it off." Sirius suggested.

I aimed my wand at myself, shooting them a distrustful look before casting scorgify on myself. I went to open my mouth to tell them it was still there but all that came out was oinking. I looked at them in fright.

Remus finally took pity on me and cast the reversal spell to get rid of all the gunk and turned my voice back to normal. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them all.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Just thought we would pull something, we haven't in a while so we thought it might be fun." Sirius said looking as innocent as he could.

"Come on, you've got to admit it was a bit funny." James said, looking at me with a big smile on his face, looking exactly like his son at that moment I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I admit, it was funny, but no more on me." I said sternly, a smile on my face.

Regulus came around the corner then looking concerned.

"Are you ok Reg?" I asked quietly.

He just shook his head. "Did you try to get rid of it?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Remus get rid of this please."

Remus nodded and moved forward smiling shyly at me before casting the spells on Regulus to bring him back to normal.

"Are you ok now?" I asked Regulus quietly.

"Yeah thanks."

"Alright, let's go, before this time is wasted." I said as we headed off to the room of requirements. I passed by the door and walked in straight away, the guys walked in right behind me and we sat along the couches that were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. "Alright. We have the fangs now. We just need to decide which one to go for first."

"Do you know where they are?" James asked.

"Wait. Didn't you say there was one in the castle?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Yes there is. We will go for that one first before any of the other's. It will be the easiest one to get to and the other's we will either have to get help to locate or will have to get permission to leave the school to retrieve."

"Wasn't there one you didn't know the location of?" When I nodded Regulus continued. "How are we going to destroy that if we don't know where it is?"

"Because I know someone who does."

"Who?" They all asked at once.

I looked pointedly at Sirius and Regulus.

"Kreacher."

* * *

 **I just want to say a quick thank you for two of my loyal readers that have reviewed almost every chapter so far and I'm thrilled to see that you have reviewed each one not long after my chapters have gone up so a big thank you to Blue Luver 5000 and Slytherin's-one-and-only. I hope to see more reviews from you and others who enjoy my stories as well. Seeing reviews from the people who enjoy my stories always brightens my day even if I've had a bad day so thanks again and thanks to all my other reviewers**

 **Also a guest reviewed wondering why I didn't use fawkes to help get them out of the chamber. It will reveal itself soon with how it will play out but it is an important part of the story.**


	12. The First Horcrux

"Kreacher?" Regulus asked.

"What does the elf have to do with it?" Sirius asked looking disgusted.

"Regulus did Voldemort ask for your elf at some point?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, just over the last holidays he did. Why is that important?" Reg asked, looking at me confused.

"I will let you know later when we need him but just trust me on this, he is important." I said addressing all of them. Sirius looked at me confused for a minute before nodding.

"Which one are we going to go after first?" James asked, looking excited at what they were to find and destroy, the thrill of the risk.

"We?" I asked. "There is no we. I'm not letting you come this time, not with something so dangerous. I was bad enough last time; I will not let it happen again."

Remus got up and walked over to me from his seat on the floor and came and crouched in front of me. I looked down at the floor when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ras, we are in this together. We won't let you do it alone. We told you we wanted in and we aren't going to back out now."

I looked up into his face, the face of my fiancé. I couldn't help but think of the last time he told me those words.

 _We were at Bill and Fluer's wedding. It had been over for a few minutes when the patronus appeared in the tent._

 _"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is_ _dead_ _. They are coming." Said Kingsley's voice from the patronus._

 _"Go_ _;_ _grab Harry and Ron and go!" Remus yelled as he shoved me towards them._

 _"No. I'm not leaving you Remus."_

 _"Go now before they get here." Remus said, fear in his eyes._

 _"Go to the forest of Dean when the sun rises." I said quietly. He nodded and I ran over to Harry and Ron, grabbing a hold of their arms and dissaperated away just as the death eaters appeared. The last thing I saw was Remus throwing a spell at a death eater._

 _We landed in Shaftesbury Avenue in muggle London and started walking along the street._

 _"Hermione, where are we?" Harry asked quietly._

 _"Shaftesbury Avenue. Mum and Dad took me here when I was younger." We kept walking along the street in quiet. "Come on, let's go in here." I said as we walked by a coffee shop._

 _A waiter came by and took our order. We waited till she had walked off before I turned back to Harry and Ron._

 _"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked._

 _"We need to find these horcruxes and destroy them. The sooner we get rid of them the sooner we can destroy Voldemort and get on with our lives."_

 _Two people walked into the coffee shop and walked up to the counter. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as they walked past. I thought I recognised them but I couldn't place where._

 _"Get down!" Harry yelled. I ducked just as a spell shot over my head._

 _I shot a stunner out of my wand hoping to catch one of them. I missed by inches. I threw spell after spell towards them, ducking out of the way of the spells shot towards us._

 _"Petrificus totalus." I shouted as the second one toppled over. We walked up to them cautiously, our wands aimed at them._

 _"That's Dolohov and Rowle." Ron said as he looked down at them. "I recon we should kill them after what they did to Moody."_

 _"Ron no! That would make us no better than them. We'll wipe their memories."_

 _Ron nodded begrudgingly. "Fine but you do it, you were always best at those charms."_

 _I aimed my wand at them one by one and cast obliviate. We walked out of the shop a few seconds later._

 _"Where are we going to go now?" Harry asked._

 _"I know a place, hold on and I'll apparate us." I said as they grabbed my arm and apparated away._

 _We appeared in the middle of the forest of Dean and I took the tent out of my beaded bag and passed it to Harry to set up and started on the wards._

 _"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking curious._

 _"Putting up protective enchantments, now put up the tent please?" I asked as I turned back to continue putting the wards up. After I finished I walked into the tent and lay on one of the makeshift beds in the tent. My last thought as I fell asleep was of Remus, hoping he had made it our alive."_

 _I woke up the next morning and looked outside the tent. The sun had already started to rise. I walked outside and listened closely for any noise around the campsite. I jumped when I saw the patronus of a wolf come bounding up to me and licked my face._

 _"I'm here, down by the river. I hope you made it safely. I love you." The wolf said in Remus' voice and dissappeared. I walked back into the tent and woke Harry up._

 _"Hermione, what's going on?"_

 _"I'll explain in a minute, I'll be back shortly, let me know when I get back near the wards." I said as I ran out of the tent._

 _"Hermione, wait, you can't leave the wards!" Harry shouted after me, but I had already ran out of the wards, wand at my side. I ran towards the river. I slowed down as I thought I heard a noise off to my right. I hid behind a tree and looked around. There was a death eater walking towards the edge of the trees, wand in hand ready to go. I silently moved to the edge of the trees and looked to see what he was looking at. Remus was standing there looking out at the river. The death eater just got to the edge of the forest when he stepped on a stick on the ground. I looked at Remus and saw his jaw tense. He carefully slid his wand out of the tatty robes and quickly spun around shooting a stunner in the trees right where the death eater was. I looked through the gap in the trees just_ _in time_ _to see the death eater fall._

 _"Remus!" I called as I stepped out of the trees. He spun around, aiming his wand at me._

 _"Hermione, it's just you." He said, visibly relaxing. I ran over to him straight into his arms._

 _"Are you ok? I was so worried." I said as tears started streaming down my cheeks._

 _"I'm fine, barely a scratch on me." He said,_ _humour_ _in his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief as he leaned down and captured my lips with his as he put his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. I reached my hands up behind his neck and pulled him even closer. He started pulling away too soon for my liking. "Come on we should go." He said._

 _"OK, the campsite is near here, but we should go quickly." I said as I tapped him on the head,_ _disillusioning_ _him as I grabbed his hand. I did the same for myself and sent a patronus to Harry telling him we were walking back. We started heading back silently until we got where the campsite should be. I waited a few seconds when I saw Harry walk through the wards. I took off the_ _disillusion_ _spells so he could see us. I walked over to Harry and we all stepped back through the wards together._

 _"Did you go off and risk yourself just for Remus?" Harry asked, sounding slightly annoyed._

 _"You would do the same if it was Ginny." I said, looking at him pointedly. He shrugged his shoulders as he smiled slightly._

 _"Good to see you here in one peace Remus." Harry said as we walked_ _up to_ _the tent. "How did you know we were here?"_

 _"Hermione told me yesterday to meet you all here today, so I came."_

 _Harry nodded and walked into the tent. I walked Remus over to the table and he sat down pulling me into his lap. I curled up into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I was so worried. I thought I would lose you." I said quietly._

 _"I told you already, you're not going to lose me and that was a promise."_

 _"You can't promise that, you don't know if we will survive this war."_

 _Remus stood up with me in his arms and sat me down on the chair. He straightened up, looking right into my eyes. I looked back at him in confusion. Remus knelt down in front of me and pulled a small box out of his robes. My eyes widened in surprise._

 _"I was going to do this after the whole wedding had finished last night, but I never got the chance." He said as he looked up into my eyes._

 _"Remus-"_

 _"Please Hermione, let me do this." He looked down as he closed his eyes for a second before looking back up at me, love shining in his eyes. I felt tears prickling the corner of my eyes. "I knew you were the one for me ever since you were in fifth year. I could never help myself when I watched you study in the library at Grimmauld Place. You always looked amazing. You stirred something inside of me that I thought I never had the right to feel with my_ _condition_ _. Every time I looked at you, talked to you, you always stirred those feelings inside of me. Even when you discovered how I felt when you overheard me talking to Pads about it, you didn't run. You walked right up to me and I thought you were going to tell me you would never touch someone like me, but you did the complete opposite. You stood up on the couch so you were level with me and pulled me in for a kiss right in front of Padfoot as well. I couldn't believe my luck. The one girl I felt something so strongly for and she felt it back and the bonus being she didn't run off knowing what I was. He has never let me live it down since. I knew you were the one for me, the wolf in my knew you were the one for me as well. I love you so much Hermione. What I'm trying to ask is this: Will you make me the happiest wolf in the world and marry this old man?"_

 _I looked right at him, tears streaming fast down my face. "Remus, I don't know what to say." I said, sounding very surprised._

 _"You could say yes?" He said quietly, a look of hope in his eyes._

 _"Yes." I said quietly._

 _"Yeah?" He asked, looking surprised._

 _"Yes I'll marry you. Yes, yes, yes." I said as he jumped up and pulled me into his arms, placing a kiss right onto my mouth._

 _He slid the ring onto my finger and I got a chance to look at it. It had two small bands_ _entwined_ _together with a blue sapphire, my birthstone, in the middle with two small diamonds._

 _"This is beautiful." I said as I looked at it._

 _"Not as beautiful as you." He said as he smiled down at me. I reached up on my_ _tippee_ _toes and pressed my lips to his. He put his hand behind my neck to hold me there as he pushed himself closer to me, kissing me with so much passion. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed one hand on my back, the other one held me up._

 _"Hmm-mmm" I heard from behind us. I looked over Remus' shoulder and saw Harry and Ron looking at us, the former looking very amused._

 _"Sorry." I said as I blushed a deep crimson. "I guess we got carried away."_

 _"You guess? I think it's more than a guess 'Mione."_

 _"Well Remus just proposed."_

 _"We know_ _; we saw the whole thing._ _Good on you Moony and congratulations for you both." Harry said as he and Ron came forward and gave us both a hug._

 _"Thanks Harry." I said, still blushing. Remus looked down at me, chuckling._

 _"Can we get back to more important matter_ _s_ _?" Ron said, sounding irritated._

 _"We need to figure out our next form of action."_

 _"What can I do to help?" Remus spoke up from beside me._

 _"Remus, this mission was given just to us three, you can't help."_

 _"Harry, we are in this together. I won't let you three do it alone. I told you I wanted in and I'm not going to back out now." Remus said a_ _determined_ _look on his face._

 _"Alright, here's what we need to do."_

I looked Remus in the eye, tears sliding slowly down my face. "I can't lose you Remus, not again."

"You won't, not again." He said as he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch as he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Don't cry Ras, we aren't going anywhere."

"OK." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Hmm-mmm." I heard from behind Remus.

He looked behind him in surprise, like he had forgotten they were even there. He blushed bright crimson and he moved to my side and sat down. I looked at the others in the room, amused looks on every single face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked, looking amused.

"Sorry Déjà vu." I said. They looked at me slightly confused so I quickly carried on before they could question me about it. "So we will go for the first one tonight. It's already curfew so let's leave the room. We need to go get a fang."

We walked out of the room in silence until we got to the common room.

"I'll wait out here." Regulus said looking nervous.

"You're coming. You're not going to stand out here waiting to get caught." I said looking stern.

He took one look at my face and nodded. I said the password and we all walked into the common room. There weren't many people in there but the one's that did stopped what they were doing and looked over at out group.

"What the hell is he doing in here?"

"What is that meant to mean?" I asked keeping my voice steady.

"I mean he's a Slytherin. He doesn't belong here."

"Back off Higgison. It's none of your business why he's here."

"No Slytherin has set foot in here before and it's not going to start now." The guy with the last name Higgison said.

"If you have a problem with it you can go through me." I said as I let my wand slip through my sleeve.

"Ricky, calm down." I heard from behind him. "Sirius? What's going on?" A girl said walking up to us.

"It's ok Mary. Ras didn't want our little brother getting caught out after curfew, that's all."

"So is he just going to stay here?" Ricky asked, sneering.

"He's only going to be here for a minute." I said out loud. "Go grab the map and the cloak, we'll need it later." I whispered to James.

He nodded and quickly ran up to the boys' dorm while I ran up to the girls. I started rummaging through my trunk and pulled out the bag full of fangs.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry Lily; I'll be back up soon. I just needed to grab something for the boys."

"What are you up to?" She asked, narrowing her eyes."

"Something that Dumbledore is allowing, that's all you need to know Lily, please don't ask anymore."

She narrowed her eyes but nodded. "What ever it is you're up to, don't get caught." She said as she continued what she was doing. I ran down the stairs and saw James already standing down there waiting.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked quietly. They all nodded yes. "Alright, let's go." I said as I lead them to the portrait hole and back to the room of requirement.

"What are we doing back here?" James asked quietly.

I didn't say anything as I started pacing in front of the wall three times. _I need to find the place where all things are hidden._ I thought as I paced. The door appeared and we walked inside.

"Alright, we need to split up, whoever finds it first yell out."

"What are we looking for?" Regulus asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem. It should be in one of the middle isles."

"If it's lost, how are we meant to find it?" Sirius asked.

"Just look for it, it looks like a tiara."

They nodded and we split up to go down different isles. I walked along mine looking as thorough as I could when I heard a shout.

"Ras, I think I found it." I ran the next isle along where Regulus was standing.

"You did Reggie, excellent work." I said just as the other's rounded the corner and joined me.

"Alright, let's get out of here, we need to change the room then walk back in." We left the room quickly and I paced again and we entered to a plain old room.

"Everybody needs to take a fang and be prepared." I said as I grabbed a fang and handed the rest out. "Sorry Peter, we're one short do you mind not doing this one?" I asked as he nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, I need you to go stand over there." I said pointing to the far wall.

"Ok I'll go forward first, only come forward if it's necessary, alright?" I asked them as I stepped forward.

I saw them nodding, I turned around just in time to see a black mist rise from the tiara.

"You think you can be rid of me that easily? You won't be able to do it." The black mist hissed. It started taking the shapes of first Harry and Ron.

"We never liked you; we only wanted you for your brains." Harry figure said in his voice.

"Yeah, who would want to be friends with a filthy mudblood." The other figure said in Ron's voice.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" The Harry mist said.

"Nobody in there right mind want to go near you." Ron said. I stood there in shock.

It slowly changed into Remus and Tonks. "Why would he want you when he has me?" The mist version of Tonks said.

"I never wanted you and I never will." Remus mist said. I stood there in shock.

Remus jumped forward then. The mist figures looked at him before turning into James, Sirius and Peter.

"Don't know why you thought we would really care for you." The James mist said. "Who would want to be friends with a filthy mut like you?" Remus froze, shocked that his worst fear was said allowed.

"You're a danger; you'll bite us all and turn us into filthy mutts like yourself." Sirius mist sneered.

"It's lying." Sirius yelled stepping forward.

"Ahh, here comes my worthless scum of a son. Friends with blood traitors and half blood creatures and filthy mudbloods. You will never get a piece of anything, you're not worthy of the Black name, you'll never amount to anything. You will get nothing from me you filthy blood traitor." Screamed the version of our mother.

"Well good thing I don't believe a word you say." Sirius said smirking.

The mist changed to Regulus. "You left me to die. Why did you hate me enough to leave me with all that? I'm your brother and you left me to die."

"I didn't leave you to die Reggie. I love you, you're my brother. I'm sorry I had to leave."

"You left me to die! You never loved me and I died because of you." The mist changed slightly to Regulus being on an island with inferi surrounding him. "This happens because of you."

"That's enough." I screamed and lunged at the tiara and pierced it before it could turn and look at me. I heard a loud hissing noise as black smoke slowly hissed out and next thing I knew it exploded and I got thrown across the room. I heard them scream, Remus and Sirius being the loudest. I almost hit the wall when I saw Regulus with his wand out pointed directly at me. I thumped against the wall, but it felt softer than it should have. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

"Ras." Remus said as he knelt down beside me rubbing my back. I hissed slightly in pain. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"What was that last thing it showed?" Regulus asked quietly.

I paled at the question. "N-nothing important."

"Don't lie to me Ras." Reg said to me as he knelt down beside Remus in front of me.

"Look, I'll explain later, for now can we just grab that so we can get rid of it?" I asked motioning towards the diadem.

"Yeah, ok." Regulus said. James went and picked up the remains of it.

"What do I do with it?" He asked.

"Pass it here; we'll bring it to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The full moon is coming up." Remus said.

"We'll be fine Remus."

"Alright should we head to bed?"

"What about me?" Regulus asked. I can't walk down to the Slytherin common room this late.

"Come stay in our dorm." Sirius said quietly.

"What?" Regulus asked, his eyebrows rising.

"You're my little brother and I'll protect you."

Regulus nodded slowly. Sirius grabbed the cloak and threw it over himself and Regulus. "What about the other's?" Reg asked.

"They can do disillusion charms well enough."

I grabbed my wand and cast the disillusion charm on myself, then walked to Peter and James and repeated it to them. I went and grabbed Remus's hand and did the same with him.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard around the room.

"Alright, let's go we all slowly made our way to the Gryffindor common room and we walked into the common room then made our way up to the dorms.

"You have my bed Reg." Sirius said.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll bunk with James." He said as he climbed into bed beside James.

I climbed into Remus' bed. "Are you sure Ras?" He asked before climbing in.

"Its fine Remus, I wouldn't have climbed in if I wasn't." He nodded slowly and climbed in beside me.

"Remus, any funny business with my sister and you have me to deal with." Sirius called across the room.

"Don't worry Sirius; I plan on being very serious."

"I'm Sirius Remus." He said again.

"Of course you are. Good night." Remus called out.

I laughed loudly as I snuggled under the blankets. "Good night everybody." I called out as I fell asleep.


	13. The Patronus Charm

I walked down to breakfast by myself the next morning. I was the first up and I didn't want to wake them up straight away. I ate my breakfast quickly as I watched the door to see if any of them were to walk through. Just as I got up to go get them up in time for classes Regulus walked into the room.

"Hey Reggie, did you sleep ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in a while." He said as he looked around.

"That's good, are the other's up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, I'll go get them before they're late." I said, smiling at my little brother as I walked past. I quickly walked into the shortcut and made it up to the common room quickly.

I walked up to the boys' dormitory and saw them all still asleep.

"Anaticula." I whispered as I pointed my wand towards each of the sleeping boys. "Wake up boys." I called out. They didn't stir; I walked over and slightly shook Sirius' shoulder, still no movement. I decided to walk over to Remus and jumped on his bed.

"Ahhh." He yelled as he jolted up.

"About time." I said laughing.

"What was that for?" He asked sounding somewhat irritated.

"You wouldn't wake up so I decided to wake you up this way instead." I said innocently.

"Well next time just nudge my shoulders will you?"

"Well I didn't know that would work did I?" I asked innocently.

Remus sighed as he sat up. "Are the other's not up yet?"

"Not yet. I know what I'll do to wake them up though."

"What are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously. I just put my finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet as I snuck up to the bed where Peter lay. I shot a small stinging hex at him making him jolt awake with a yelp.

"About time Peter." I said laughing.

I looked over at James and Sirius; they still hadn't woken from all the noise. I pointed my wand at them just as James started stirring in bed. He looked at me for a second before his eyes went wide. I aimed my wand for Sirius and shot a quick stinging hex at him before James could react. Sirius jumped up out of bed, rubbing where the hex hit him.

"What was that for James?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't me." James said pointing towards me just as I was sticking my wand in my robes.

"What did I do?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You know what you did." James said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Of course I do." I said scoffing. "You guys wouldn't wake up I had to wake you up somehow. Class starts in fifteen minutes so you need to hurry." I said as I backed towards the door slowly as James and Sirius started walking over to me. Peter was just sitting on his bed watching in curiosity and Remus was watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Out there and waiting for you guys." I said as I turned to reach the door.

"Oh no, you don't." Sirius said as he grabbed a hold of me. "You're going to pay for that." He whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicking slightly.

Sirius carried me over to the bed and dumped me on it, looking down at me with a smirk on his face. He leaned over me slightly before quickly reaching over and started tickling me.

"Stop, please stop." I said as I was squirming, trying to get free.

"Say you're sorry." Sirius said.

"Ok, ok." I said in between gasps of air. Sirius stopped tickling me so I stood up slowly and edged towards the door but not before sneaking my wand out of my robes. "You have to catch me first." They started to walk towards me as I raised my wand. "But you can't do it without clothes. See you in defence." I said as I ran out the door laughing. I ran down the stairs and out the portrait door before bending over to rest my hands on my knees and started laughing. Just then the door opened and Remus walked through. I stopped laughing straight away and watched Remus.

"You know, with the time you've been here I don't think anyone has pranked us as much as you have in the short time you've been here."

I grinned in response. "Well someone needs to take them down a peg or two."

"Yes they do." Remus said a shy grin on his face. "Let's start walking to class they can catch up."

I walked quietly beside Remus before cautiously grabbing his hand in mine. I felt Remus tense beside me before he relaxed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking. I'll just let go."

"No!" Remus called out rather quickly. "I mean no, I don't mind holding your hand, it feels nice."

I smiled shyly and we walked the rest of the way to class. We just walked into the classroom when we heard James Sirius and Peter running up behind us.

I sat down with Remus beside me, the other boys sitting down in the row behind us just as Professor Wiles walked out of his office.

"Alright everybody stand up and move to the back of the class." The professor called out.

I looked curiously at Remus, shrugging as I got up and moved to the back of the room. Professor Wiles waved his wand and all the desks and chairs moved to the side of the room, piled on top of each other. "Alright, find a space in the room somewhere. Today you are going to learn how to do a patronus charm. Can anybody tell me what they are?"

Remus, Lily and I raised our hands. Professor Wiles motioned to Remus to answer so he took a deep breath and released it before answering.

"A patronus is a charm that chases away dementors. It appears as a silvery animal that reflects you as a person."

"Good, who knows how to cast one?"

I raised my hand up high almost bouncing on the balls of my feet. Professor Wiles looked at me with amusement before motioning for me to answer the question. "You have to think of a happy memory, move your wand in a loop motion like this," I said as I waved my wand. "Then you recite the words 'Expecto Patronum'"

"Very good Miss Black. Now I want everybody to practice the charm."

I stood to the side as I watched my friends try to practice the charm, but when they tried a duck came out of their wands.

"What happened?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." I said, trying not to laugh. I waved my wand to cancel the spell.

The boys tried casting the charm again. It was a few minutes and still nothing had happened.

"How come you're not doing it?" Remus asked curiously.

"I already know how to do it, I learnt three years ago. I had a very good teacher." I said looking pointedly at James.

"Really?" I nodded. "When did he learn to do it?"

"Third year by the best defence Professor we ever had." I said, smiling at Remus as I said that.

"Can you show us how to do it?" Sirius asked, pouncing on his feet.

"I will walk you through it as I go. So think of a very happy memory. Have you got one?" I asked. They all nodded. "Ok so wave your wand and say 'expecto patronum' clearly." I stood back as they waved their wands. Remus managed to get a bit of mist to come out of his wand but that was all.

"That's very good for your first attempt. I'm not expecting anybody to get it this lesson." Professor Wiles said as he approached our group. He looked over at me as he came to a halt. "Miss Black, why aren't you doing it? Unless you can do it, which I don't think you will be able to in this lesson, you need to focus on practicing." He said as he turned slightly and started to walk away.

"Professor." I called out to him as he turned around. A happy memory already in place I waved my wand and shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" A bright silvery light burst through in the shape of a big shaggy wolf before prancing around the room. I froze in shock as I watched it run around the room, stopping to look at a few people before coming over to our group. It went up towards James and Sirius and stared right into their eyes before turning to look at Remus and threw his head back in a silent howl, walked over to me, nudged my hand and disappeared.

"Well done Miss Black. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"That's not all Professor." I said as I cast the patronus again and it come and stood by me and I whispered in its ear. It walked right up to the professor and opened its mouth. "I can also send messages in my patronus, sir." My voice said coming out of my patronus."

The professor looked at me in shock before he recovered. "Well Miss Black that is truly impressive. Take another fifty points."

I turned back to my friends and looked at them, their mouths hanging open.

"How did you do that?" James asked in shock.

"I told you, I had a good teacher, thanks to that teacher, student from third to seventh year could cast the patronus charm."

"My son taught them how to do that?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah, he did, he was an excellent wizard."

"Why did oyu look so shocked?" Sirius asked.

"That would be, dear brother, because it used to be an otter. Now let's go again and this time think of a happier memory. It doesn't even have to be real. It just has to make you feel extremely happy."

"What do you think of?" Sirius asked me.

"The time my fiancé proposed to me." I said as I looked at them. "Don't just stand there, find a memory and try casting."

Remus was the first one to think of a memory and cast. A shield appeared before him before what looked like a paw moved from it before disappearing. James could only get mist to come out of his wand. Sirius made a shield. Nothing came out of Peter's.

"That was a good job, but you need to think of happier ones, all of you. Now one at a time. I want to see you do it. You can do it, you were all so close." I said, looking at them with hope in my eyes.

Remus closed his eyes really thinking hard before waving his wand and saying the charm. He opened his eyes to see a massive wolf in front of him. "I did it." He said quietly. "I did it." He called out. The Professor turned around just in time to see it before it disappeared.

"Good now James." He scrunched his nose up in concentration before casting the spell. A Stag appeared in front of them before looking around, it moved to Lily and nudged her face just as it started to fade.

"Excellent James." I called. "Sirius you go." Sirius closed his eyes for a second to concentrate before he opened his eyes. A fierce look of determination on his face. He said the charm and a huge dog shot out of the end of his wand, panting happily before chasing its tail and faded. "Well done Sirius. Peter why don't you try?"

Peter looked frightened at the thought of trying in front of everybody. "Ok." he squeaked. He thought hard before he tried casting. All he got was mist coming out of his wand. He looked down defeated. "Don't worry Peter, just keep trying and you will get it, just remember what I said and you will be able to do it." Peter nodded excitedly.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a block of chocolate and broke it into five pieces. "Eat it, casting a patronus drains your magical core quickly and you need to keep up your strength after casting it." I handed the chocolate to each marauder, saving a piece for myself and quickly ate it.

Before we knew it class was over and the rest of the day went by quickly. Remus and I were walking back up to the school when I came across some lovely flowers. I bent down to look at them. They were all different colours. "These are beautiful." I said as I ran my fingers along the petals. "Do you know what they mean?" I asked, looking at Remus.

"No, Sirius would know though."

"I know what they mean. I was just wondering if you knew. They are Zinnia flowers and their meaning is simple: Thoughts of absent friends." I said as I looked at the flowers with sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Remus said as he put his hand on my shoulder. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly as I let out a quiet sob.

"Come on, I have to send a note to Dumbledore about you know what."

"Alright." He said as he walked beside me to the infirmary.

I quickly wrote the letter and sent it off and we walked down to the great hall for dinner.

"Hey Ras, you ok?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a small smile. I was half way through my dinner when I got a reply.

 _'Please come to my office 1 o'clock tomorrow._ _Please_ _bring everybody involved. Ice Mice.'_

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it quickly and got it out to dedicate it to my good friend who died yesterday in a horrific accident at a young age. She will forever be missed. Anyway, next chapter will be their meeting with Dumbledore.**


	14. The Order

The next day time seemed to go flying by and before I knew it, it was already lunch time. I still had to tell Regulus to come meet us to see Dumbledore. I looked over at Reggie trying to get his attention. He looked up as he was talking to his friends when he saw me looking. I waved my wand at the table thinking of Regulus as I did so and the table directly in front of me glowed. He looked down, a look of surprise on his face before masking it. I looked at the table in front of me as I thought _is_ _it working?_ I looked over at him as he looked down before nodding to say it did. _Look at the table and think what you want to say and I will see it._ I thought again. I looked up at him as he read it. _Yes it's working._ I saw the words appear on the table in front of me. I looked down at the table. _We have a meeting today with Dumbledore. He wants all involved to be there._ I looked over at him as he read it. _What about? What time?_ I saw appear on the desk. _1 o'clock._ I thought as I saw him look down at the desk. _Alright, I'll be there._ I saw appear on the table. I waved my wand again above the table to cancel the connection. I finished my lunch quickly and looked over at him nodding to tell him it's time.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as I looked at the Marauders.

"We're ready, when are we going?" James asked.

"Now, so let's go?" I said as I got up and started walking out of the hall, looking over my shoulder to make sure they were following. I stopped outside.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked.

"Our brother." I said just as he stepped through the doors. "Let's go." I said leading the way. I walked ahead of them before Regulus caught up to me.

"What's the meeting about?" He asked.

"About what we did the other day." I said vaguely in case people overheard.

He nodded in response as we walked in silence the rest of the way till we stood outside the gargoyle. "Ice Mice." I said activating the stair case. We climbed the stairs and knocked on the door and upon hearing him call out to enter we walked in. There were six chairs in front of his desk and we all sat down

"Miss Black, what was it you needed to discuss."

"We found one of the Horcuxes sir."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair. "Now that is good news. Where was it?"

"In the room of requirements, Regulus found it and I destroyed it."

Dumbledore looked at Regulus looking intrigued. "I'm pleased to see you working well with your family Mr Black; I suspect it won't be easy. What made you want to help?"

"I got my sister back sir, I'm not going to let her go through this alone."

"She has me too." Sirius said, looking defiant. "I love that I have my twin sister back and if she does this, so do I."

"She has us too." James spoke up. "She's our friend; we won't let her do it without us." Remus and Peter nodded in agreement, looking very firm in their movements.

Dumbledore looked at the group of friends in surprise. "I never thought I would see the day that my students would be so defiant that they would be willing to do all this, risking their lives." He turned to look at me. "Have you figured out where to go for the locket?"

"No sir." I said as Dumbledore looked slightly crestfallen. "I so know how to get to it though."

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked curiously.

"Through an old friend." I said smiling fondly at the thought of Kreature. "I'll explain in due time. Have you got people together for the order yet?"

"Yes a few people. The Prewett twins, Auror Moody, Auror Kingsley along with a few others. Is there anyone you suggest would be suitable to join?"

"Yes sir, one of the teachers in particular. Professor McGonagall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she becomes a huge asset to the war in the future."

"Anybody else?"

"Yes sir. I will be joining to help with the fight. The information I have is invaluable and you wouldn't be able to get it anywhere else."

"I want to join to." Sirius called out. Murmurs of agreement from Remus, James and Peter.

"No you can't do it."

"We can and we will. We told you already, you're not doing this alone, that hasn't changed."

"I want to help as well." Regulus said quietly.

"Are you sure Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Yes sir. I may be a follower of the Dark Lord but I don't want to do it, I never wanted to. I know occlumency, good enough that He won't be able to break through."

"Alright, if you're sure Mr Black."

"Yes I'm sure sir."

"Alright, I will sort this out for all of you and arrange a meeting for tonight. I will also ask Minerva to come up as well."

"Thank you Sir." I said before standing up.

"One more thing Miss Black." He called out. I looked at him expectantly. "Never let your pride get in the way. I know this is hard but if you need help with this task I will do what I can for you."

"That is what you will be doing Sir, along with the order." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked all the way to the transfiguration courtyard and sat down in the middle. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard someone stand beside me and sit down. "Do you want to talk?" Remus asked kindly, looking concerned.

"It's just hard." I said quietly. He nodded in acceptance before standing up and reaching his hand down. "Come on, we'll go somewhere a little quieter."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll go into the shrieking shack; no one will suspect us of going there."

I nodded and we walked in silence to the tree and I pulled out my wand and cast a silent immobulous charm at it. We jumped down the hall and walked down the tunnel and into the shack.

"I don't know where to start." I said quietly.

"How about from the beginning?" He asked quietly.

I nodded as I sniffled quietly. "Well as you know I met Harry and Ron at Hogwarts. At first they hated me because I was such a know-it-all. Later on in the year they upset me and I ran off and cried in the girls' bathroom where a troll ended up coming in. They ran in and saved me, took on a fully grown mountain troll. We had been inseparable since. Ron and I helped Harry to get through this challenge guarded by a three headed dog to get to the philosophers stone. Of course you know what happened with Harry there. Second year I was petrified but I still managed to get them the answer of how the basilisk was getting around and they managed to destroy it. Third year we freed Sirius and saved a hippogriff named Buckbeak who became one of Sirius' best companions. Forth year I helped Harry get through the triwizard tournament which was highly dangerous but manageable. Fifth year we had to get rid of this nasty ministry worker called Umbridge. She was horrible. Sixth year is when Dumbledore died, I never believed Harry when he said Malfoy junior was a death eater. Seventh year we went on the run and destroyed the last of the Horcruxes. Then it's where it gets tricky. The final battle, we were all fighting so brilliantly we thought we were going to win, but they were picking us off one by one. Most of the Weasley clan were the first to go. Then they caught you and I ran to help you. They tortured you right in front of me, held the cruciatus on you for what felt like hours at a time. They used cutting curses, kicking you in the sides while they were calling you a beast, saying you didn't deserve any better. I was screaming at them to let you go, in the end you were lying in a puddle of your own blood, you were barely conscience and I couldn't get to you. They cast the cruciatus on you again. All you could do was groan, then you stopped and lay limp on the ground. The pain from that last cruciatus was what killed you. You were just trying to save me. They came after me. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Harry and Ron. They ran up to save me. Harry and I got away but Ron got hit by the killing curse. Mrs Weasley got distracted when she saw her son go down and that's when they got her too. The only one left was Ginny. Harry went to get Voldemort but he had Ginny hostage, at that time, there was only Ginny, Harry and I left standing. They had killed the rest, all of them. Voldemort shot the cruciatus at Ginny, she collapsed screaming. Harry went to attack but a death eater shot a spell towards him and he went flying. That's when Voldemort killed Ginny. Harry fought Voldemort but in the end it wasn't enough, he was too weak. He collapsed on the ground dead. I went over to him and the death eaters tried to catch me but I apparated away just before they could get to me and went to Grimmauld Place. I wanted to save them so badly, save you, but I couldn't." I finished as I started sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

"All that happened?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I nodded silently. "How do you cope with all this on your own?" He asked quietly.

"I pull through, I bury those feelings otherwise I would be useless."

"Do you miss them?" He asked quietly.

"Everyday but sometime when they're gone, they're gone forever, those people I knew then will be gone for good, but I can make a better future for the people here and maybe things won't be so bad."

I sat there holding Remus for a while before he nudged my side. "We need to get going, everybody will be worried and we need to get to the meeting."

I nodded and took out my wand and cast the Patronus, calling forward four wolves. "Sirius, James, Peter, Regulus. I am fine I will see you at the meeting shortly." I said to the patronus' and they bounded off in search of their respective destination. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you will be ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'll be fine." I said giving a small smile as we walked out of the tunnel back onto school grounds. We started walking slowly. He pulled me aside just before we walked inside the castle.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"I know Remus. Thank you." I said quietly with a small smile.

"With everything you've done here, how strong you are, I can see why my older self liked you so much."

"He didn't just like me Remus, he loved me. We were going to marry after the battle was finished." I started sniffling again and he pulled me into his arms.

"It's ok, I'm here. I may not be your Remus from your time, but I'm still Remus and I'm not dead and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you Remus." I said as I looked up into his eyes. Looking into his eyes I could see such kindness, caring showing through his eyes. I could see something else too but I wasn't sure what it could be. I couldn't help myself I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter. I couldn't think as he kissed me back. I moved my hand into his hair and pulled his face closer to me.

"Mmm Hmm." I heard from behind us and we pulled apart as I looked over Remus' shoulder. Sirius and James were standing there looking very amused at what they were seeing. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, like getting a room?" James asked as he laughed.

Remus and I blushed bright crimson as we looked at the ground.

"Come on." I said, sounding embarrassed. "Let's go see Dumbledore." I grabbed onto Remus' hand and pulled him along to get him moving as I heard Sirius and James laughing as they followed us. I let go of Remus' hand after I made sure he would keep coming and he stuck his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be." I said blushing as we reached the gargoyle, said the password and walked up the stairs. Dumbledore's office was already packed full of people, couches and chairs conjured all throughout the room.

"Right, I believe that's everyone." Dumbledore said as we walked in.

I looked around the room and noticed Regulus wasn't there yet. "Not quite yet Sir, we are still waiting for one person." I said just as I heard the steps moving and Regulus stepped in. He walked straight over to me and stood beside me as he smiled down at me. I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you Reggie." I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome. As what was clarified earlier we won't let you do this alone." He said smiling as he swept a bit of hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you little brother." I said smiling.

"Right is that everybody then?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded in his direction. "Right we can start then. Before we get into the more pressing matters we have a few new recruits to add to the order before we start." As he said this James, Sirius and Peter came and stood by us.

"Them? You've got to be joking Dumbledore, they're just kids, what do they know about this war, what can they even do, what have they been through to know how dangerous this is?" said a red-headed male standing near Dumbledore's bookcase.

"That's enough Gideon." Dumbledore said. He turned to us. "This young man here is Gideon Prewett."

I stepped forward right up to Gideon after Dumbledore introduced him. "You want to know what we know about this war Prewett?" I snarled at him. "I have already been through one war where I lost everything. I lost everyone important, my family, my friends, and my fiancé. I will not let this happen again. I can do more in this war than what you could do in the next few years alone."

Gideon laughed at me. "Really?" He said. "And what can you do that I can't do?" He asked condescendingly.

"I can give you the information to destroy Voldemort. Can you do that?" I asked quietly. The whole room went silent at my words looking at me in shock.

Gideon looked over at Dumbledore in shock. "What she is saying is true. Would you like to tell him a bit about yourself or should I?"

"Please, do the honours Dumbledore." I said as I waved my hand in his direction.

"I assume you all know Walburga Black." He started, when they nodded he continued. "When she gave birth to Sirius Black she gave birth to another as well. Sirius Orion Black has a twin sister by the name of Rasalas Cassiopeia Black. This is who you see standing before you." He said as he looked at me.

"Impossible. She died at birth." Said another red head by Gideon.

"No she didn't Fabian and this is how it happened. Walburga thought she was a squib so she sent her away, not how you normally would by sending them to an orphanage but she sent her to the future in the hopes that she would never see any of them again. However when the last of her family died she got sent back to this time. The time she belongs."

"When did you get sent to?" Asked a dark haired man standing near the back.

"1979. That was the year I was believed to have been born."

"It lasted that long?" The dark haired man asked again.

"No. In the time I was in he was defeated in 1981 but he was brought back to life and he gathered his followers and fought again. The final battle was fought in 1998."

"What happened there?"

"We lost everyone, after the savoir of our world got killed by Voldemort I was the only one left standing, everybody else got killed. I ran and tried to find a way to change what happened. I wanted to go back a few hours. I went well over as you can tell."

"Who-"

"That's enough questions Albert." Dumbledore spoke up. "Enough questions, we need to get on with the initiation if we want to move forward."

"One more thing to say first Dumbledore." I spoke up once again. "That future will not be happening. I came back to change to, to fix everything and that is what I intend to do."

"Can you and your friends please come here Miss Black along with Minerva?"

We all walked up the front in silence. I stood right beside Dumbledore as he pulled out my wand. On instinct I pulled my own out and aimed it straight at Dumbledore. He chuckled as he held his hands up. "It's ok Miss Black; you can put your wand down."

"Sorry Sir, a bit of a habit if people pull their wands out around me."

"I completely understand. Now let's get on with the initiation shall we?" When we nodded he waved his wand above my head. "Do you Miss Black agree to fight with the order to help bring down the threat against all odds?"

"Yes Sir." He waved his wand and a light shone over me and he moved onto the next person. When he finally got to the last person and finished the initiations he turned to look at the group of people at large.

"Well Miss Black, would you like to share the news that you have for everyone."

"Yes Sir." I said to him before glancing at the group as a whole. "Do any of you know what a horcrux is?"

"I do, it's one of the most evil forms of magic anybody could ever use. Are you telling me he made a horcrux?" Someone said from the crowd. I looked over at them; they were a very young Kingsley.

"You would be correct Kingsley, but change one horcrux to five and you have it perfect."

"Five!" The shouts of disbelief rang around the room.

"Only four now though. We found one the other day and destroyed it."

"Do you know where the other ones are?"

"All but one."

"How will we find that one then?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"I know someone who can tell me, I need to talk to my source first though."

"How are we going to do this?" One of the others asked.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill out of my bag and wrote down the horcruxs and where they are. "Here is what they are; you need to sort out who will go for which one and when you have it bring it back here. What ever you go for, if it's wearable don't wear it." I said as I turned to Dumbledore. "I hope you don't mind I think we will go, tired. Let me know when everyone has sorted out who will get what and we can arrange it from there."

"Ok Miss Black off you go." We walked out of Dumbledore's office and walked to the staircase.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ras." Reggie said to me as he hugged me. "Where you ok today?"

"I'm fine, thanks Reggie." He smiled at me kindly.

"Come to me if you need it ok?" He asked.

"I will, good night Reggie."

We walked the rest of the way to the common room. "Do you want to stay with us?" Remus asked quietly.

"Thanks Remus, I think I will, I don't want to be alone tonight." I walked with them to their dormitory. Remus changed and got straight into bed. I hoped on the other side of him and just felt his arms go around me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Finally got another chapter out, sorry for making you wait. My friend had her funeral five days ago and I only just felt up to writing another chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**


	15. Planning

I woke up the next morning and groggily looked around the room. I saw Remus in bed beside me and jumped out of bed. Remus sat up with a start.

"Ras are you ok?" He asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. He looked unconvinced. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have just assumed and climbed into your bed."

"It's fine Ras, really. If I minded I would have told you not too." He said, blushing profusely, not able to meet my eyes. I sat back down on the edge of the bed as I looked at the alarm clock on Remus' bedside table. It was only 6:30. He finally looked over at me. "What was your name in the future?" He asked curiously.

"Hermione Granger."

"What was your family like?"

"My parents were muggles. They were dentists; do you know what dentists are?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I know about dentists. My mother was a muggle, my father a pureblood. My mother was really nice. She wanted me to be bought up living at least some ways muggles do, so even though my father taught me about magic and everything to do with the wizarding word my mother had me going to a muggle school."

"What did you have to do around the full moon?"

"My mother kept me out of school for a day before till a few days after each month. It was really hard on her. I could see the pain in her eyes and I knew it was because of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"You said she 'was a muggle'?"

"Yeah, she died a few years ago. So many people hated werewolves. The ones that knew hated my family for having a werewolf son as well. You-know-who sent his followers to kill us, wanted us gone. They came in a cast a crucio on my mother while she was sleeping, same with my father. I woke up to their screams. I jumped out of bed and peaked around the bed and saw them hurting my parents. I ran into the room and started kicking one of his followers in the leg, he just laughed and kicked me right in the chest and I went flying. My father shot a curse at one of his followers and he got knocked out. The other killed my mother right then. My father jumped out of bed and ran to grab me and ran out of the room before the other could get me. He sent a curse at him enough to distract him and disapperated away."

"That's terrible I'm so sorry." I said as I silently cried.

"The force of the kick knocked me out, a few broken ribs. It had pierced my lungs. If my father hadn't gotten me to St Mungo's in time I would have died." He said as tears started pouring down his face.

I pulled him into a hug and help him close as I cried as well. "What about your family?" He asked quietly after he stopped sniffling.

"They were killed not long before the war. I changed their memories and had it all set for them to go to Australia, but that night they got tortured and killed by death eaters and the house burnt down."

"I'm sorry Ras." Remus said quietly.

"It's fine." I said quietly as I wiped my eyes. "I'm going to have a shower and get ready." I said as I looked at the clock. It was already 7:30. I gave Remus a small smile as I was getting of the bed and walking towards the boys shower. "Might want to wake them up before they're late." I said mischievously, looking at Remus' cheeky grin I turned around and walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a surprised yelp coming from the dormitory. I finished getting dressed in my clothes and walked out there seeing Remus laughing and James glaring at Remus before laughing as well. I had a close look at James and saw he was soaked from head to toe.

"What did you do Remus?" I asked in surprise.

"I woke them up, just like you said." He said looking at innocent as possible.

"You told him to do this?" James asked, looking annoyed.

"I only told him to wake you up so you're not late; I never said how to do it."

"Why, Ras, why?" He asked sounding very dramatic. "It's the weekend, let us be! We are only young, we need our sleep, how can you be so mean." He said as he wiped false tears from his eyes.

I walked to the door laughing and headed down to the Great Hall. I sat down at the bench and started putting food on my plate when someone sat down beside me. I looked to my right and saw Lily sitting beside me.

"It's good to see I'm not the only one getting up early on a weekend, plenty of study to do to prepare for newts this year."

"Lily, it's only October, you still have like 9 months till newts. No point start for at least another 2 months. There will barely be anything to study yet."

Lily looked at me surprised. "What are you up so early for then; most people are mostly in bed till lunch time on the weekends."

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about something when he gets here."

"Well perfect timing them, he just sat down at the Professors table." Lily said as she looked towards the head table and saw Dumbledore up there. I stood up abruptly and walked quickly to him.

"Sorry sir, but have they decided on the list?" I asked quietly.

"Yes they have indeed. I asked them to come back after breakfast today so we can talk about it. Can you get your friends and bring them to my office after breakfast?"

"I could sir but it looks like Regulus would still be asleep and I can't get into the Slytherin common room."

"Well just this once I guess. The password is Salazar Slytherin."

"Thank you Sir." I said as I left the table and rushed out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons. I stopped outside the portrait as I clutched my side and rasped out the password.

"Who are you?" The portrait asked snottily. "You're not Slytherin."

"No I'm not, but I was sent down here by Dumbledore, so open up so I can go in then leave. Salazar Slytherin." I said, repeating the password.

The portrait opened while muttering about Gryffindors who think they run the school. I ran in and up the stairs of the boy's dormitory to the 6th year. I saw Regulus lying asleep in his bed.

"Reggie." I whispered as I shook his shoulders.

"Go away." He muttered in his sleep before rolling over and falling straight back to sleep.

"Fine, you asked for it. Aguamenti." I said as a jet of water splashed all over him. I cut it off after a few seconds and he sat up spluttering.

"What the hell." He said sitting up looking furious. We=hen he saw me he just looked confused. "Ras? What are you doing here?"

"You need to get up and get ready; we have to talk to some people after breakfast." I said looking pointedly at him.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Have they decided?"

"Yes now hurry up." I hissed. He jumped out of bed and cast a drying spell on himself, transfigured his pyjama pants into some black trousers and threw a top on before grabbing a robe and walking out of the dormitory as he grabbed a hold of my elbow, pulling me out behind him.

"Did you have to wake me up that way?" He asked looking annoyed.

"I did ask nicely first, but you just rolled over and went back to sleep so I woke you up as easily as I could. Now come on, we need to gather up the rest."

We walked to the great hall and saw none of the boys there yet. "Come on, let's go." I said as I ran towards the secret passage way and we ran all the way into the Gryffindor common room and up to the boys dorm room. We walked in seeing Sirius and Peter sitting up groggily.

"Only just get up did you?" I asked laughter in my voice.

"Yeah why?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Hurry up and get ready we have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Why do we have to go this early?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Do I really need to say everything; why else would he need us there this early?" They all shrugged except Remus who looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean..." He said, trailing off

"Yes Remus, so we need to see what they have decided."

"What are you talking about Ras?" Sirius asked half asleep.

"The list, Sirius, the list that we gave them yesterday." I said sounded very annoyed by this stage. "Now hurry up so we can see who's going for which one?"

"Which what?" Peter squeaked nervously.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "The Horcruxs Peter, now come on and we can hurry up and go." Remus said gently.

"I'm not waiting around. I'm heading there now. Come if you feel defeating Voldemort is more important than sleep." I said, ignoring the flinches that went around the room.

I walked out, Regulus right behind me. "Not much patience for them this morning?" He asked smirking.

"No, not with something this important. It's more important we get these objects then it is a few more hours sleep." Just as we reached the gargoyle I heard feet running up behind me, looking behind me I saw the Marauders running up behind me. "About time." I said smirking as they came to a halt. I turned back to the gargoyle saying the password and we all walked up. I knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore call out to enter.

We walked into the room and I looked at everybody there, some of them looking just as tired as my twin looked when I walked back in the dormitory.

"Right now they're here, why did we have to have this meeting so early?" asked a small man that looked so much like Mundungus Fletcher.

"Mundungus, if you don't mind there are a lot more pressing matters then the time of the day. So please listen quietly while I explain." Dumbledore replied as he stood up in front of everybody. "Now you have all decided on what to go for and who will be doing it?"

"Yes we have Dumbledore." Moody said as he walked up to the front with the list in front of him.

"By all means let us know who's going for what." Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Alright Dumbledore. Shacklebolt, Fabian Prewett and I will be coming with me to do a raid on the Malfoys to get the diary." Kingsley and Fabian came to stand up by Moody as he mentioned their names.

"It will be somewhere hidden, most likely somewhere guarded and hard to find. I may be able to help you find it but you will have to give me a few hours."

"Right girly, leave it to us, we are dealing with it now." I started to step forward in anger when Remus grabbed my arm and shook his head when I looked at him. I sighed and stood back beside him. "Gideon Prewett, Fletcher and Weasley will go to the guant shack to look for Marvolo guants ring." They started walking up to stand up front in the group of three.

"Weasley?" I asked out loud in surprise.

"Yes Arthur Weasley." He said as he moved into view on his way to the front. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday I was busy with the twins when we got the call to come. Molly said to come but I didn't want to leave her with five kids especially, two babies."

"You've had the twins already?" I asked, Arthur nodded looking confused. "Of course they were born the beginning of April this year."

"How would you know that?" Arthur asked, looking surprised.

"That's the future girl we told you about Arthur." Fabian said sounding quite bored.

"Well now that's sorted let's keep going." Moody continued gruffly. "Albert Finlay and Frank Longbottom will be getting the cup from Bellatrix's vault."

"That will be more difficult than not." Sirius spoke up.

"Why would that be Black?" Moody asked getting annoyed at all the interruptions.

"Only another Black family member can get into the vaults. She made it specific; if anything gets taken out a Black has to be there as well otherwise she gets notified."

"Well what do you suggest then Black?"

"One of us needs to go as well."

"Mr Black, I really don't think that's a good idea, it's a very dangerous task." Dumbledore said.

"So is going into the chamber of secrets, but we still did that. I'm coming with you." Sirius said as he started to step forward.

"No, I will." Regulus said moving in front of his brother. "It only got put it there recently, I know what it looks like. Bellatrix was bragging in front of us that she got to keep something safe for the Dark Lord." He stepped forward to the group.

"Fine Black, you join Finlay to get it. He works at Gringotts so it should be easy enough."

"I thought there was one more Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes there is but I've already arranged to get that one."

"You need to leave it to us to get girly, before you get yourself killed." Moody growled.

"And if you forgot, Moody, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have this list or know where to go. Might I also add you would be at a loss of how to defeat him? Now if that's all about it, do you all know how you're going to get these objects? Do you all have a plan?"

Most of them nodded in agreement. "How do you think you can help us get the diary?" Fabian asked quietly.

"I think I can talk to someone about it. If you want to come with me and I will see if I can talk to him now."

"Why should we listen to you about this?" Moody asked.

"If you want to live, you'll listen to me." I said pointedly glaring at Moody and Fabian in particular.

They looked stunned for a minute. "You can't change time." Moody scoffed.

"Actually that's what I got sent back to my time to do, so hurry up if you want help. We'll be going now, follow if you want help." I walk towards the door when Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Do you really know how to get information on where it is?"

"Yes I do dearest brother." I said quietly back. I looked back behind me just as I was exiting the door to see Fabian start following me, grabbing his brother's sleeve to drag him along as well; Gideon stumbled slightly at the surprise of being grabbed so suddenly. Kingsley and Moody followed behind, although the latter looked reluctant to do so. I started walking up the grand staircase to the seventh floor when Fabian and Gideon caught up.

"What did you mean, 'if you want to live'?" Fabian asked quietly beside me on my right, Gideon standing on my left.

"I'll explain shortly." I said.

Fabian grabbed my arm to hold me still. "Tell us now." He said firmly. I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"No, nobody else knows where I'm from here except these few here, and I will not let you jeopardize that for me." I said quietly, "Be patient and you will find out shortly." Fabian nodded reluctantly. We made it to the seventh floor and I paced in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The door appeared and we walked in, the Prewett twins looking amazed at seeing the room.

"All the years we've been here and we never knew this room Gideon." Fabian said in awe.

"It's the room of requirements or the come and go room. It will change to whatever the user needs and will always disappear afterwards."

I sat down in the seat in front of the fire and let the other's sit on the couches and other chairs, Moody being the only one to stand.

"What did you mean 'if you want to live'?" Fabian asked again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked cautiously, rubbing my temples as a headache started to form.

"Tell me." He said, smirking in challenge.

"Did you two happen to be pranksters at this school?"

"Where do you think we learnt from?" James said, laughing, "Not directly of course."

"Makes sense, your twin nephews are exactly the same. They were remarkable."

"Were?" Fabian asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"What do people not get when I say we lost everybody, I was the only one left on the light side? They were my family too, not directly but they were."

"You're getting off subject." Gideon said, jumping in.

"You die in 1981."

"That's only three years from now." Fabian said, going slightly pale from the information.

"Well it's not going to happen. Voldemort will be defeated before then."

"How?" Gideon asked.

"Killed by five death eaters. It took that many to take you both down. You were just as skilled as Harry, during the final battle I saw him taking on four of them at once by himself, actually knocking two of them out before someone managed to get to him to help."

"My son did that?" James asked in awe.

"Yeah he did. He was very brave. Now that you know that can we get onto the task at hand?"

"Of course, how are you going to do it?" Gideon asked.

"Dobby!" I yelled into the air, hoping it would work. Next think I know I hear a loud POP in the air as a house elf appears in front of me.

* * *

 **AN: I am doing a poll for anyone that would like the story from a different perspective once I have finished it.**


	16. Tom Riddles Diary

Dobby appeared before us in the pillowcase covered in filth. He looked around at us before he rested his eyes on me.

"Dobby was called?" Asked Dobby curiously.

"Yes Dobby I did." I said smiling softly.

"Why did you call Dobby? You are not Dobby's master." Dobby said, looking slightly confused.

"Would you sit down please Dobby, I need to talk to you about something very important."

Dobby's eyes started watering slightly before he burst into tears on the floor.

"Dobby? Are you ok?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of him and lifted him up slightly off the ground.

"Nobody has ever been this kind to Dobby before." Dobby said looking sadly up at me.

"It's ok, Dobby, I know your masters, they are not nice masters, but not everybody is like your masters Dobby."

"Dobby knows Miss, Dobby has heard stories of kind wizards, but never has Dobby seen such kind wizards."

"Dobby I need your help." I said quietly as I sat Dobby in a chair beside me and knelt down in front of him.

"What does kind Miss need of Dobby?" He asked curiously.

"Please Dobby call me Ras. We need to know, does your master have a little black diary somewhere hidden in the house?"

"Dobby can not say." Dobby said looking torn. "Dobby can not disobey direct orders."

"Can you nod and let me know?" I asked curiously. He nodded slowly. "If you do this for me and if you help us I will try and do anything I can for you Dobby. What is the one thing you want most."

Dobby eyes practically shone. "Dobby wants to be free Miss Ras but I don't know how Miss Ras can help Dobby be free."

"Let me sort that out Dobby. Now I need to know, have you seen a little black diary with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on the back?" Dobby nodded slowly. I looked over and saw Kingsley, Fabian, Gideon and Moody looking over at the elf intently. "Do you know where it is Dobby?" Again Dobby nodded reluctantly. "Have you ever touched it?" Dobby shook his head. "Has he asked you to do something concerning the diary?" Dobby nodded. "Was it to do with something to protect the object?" Dobby nodded again. "Can you tell me what you did to help protect the object?"

"No Miss Ras. Dobby was forbidden to speak of it. If Dobby speaks of it Dobby will be punished."

"My last question wasn't asking of the diary Dobby, it was asking about an object. What did he make you do to protect the object?"

Dobby looked upset before reluctantly answering. "Master made Dobby perform the most powerful protection charm Dobby knew that no wizard or creature can break."

"How are we meant to break it if we can't break it?" Fabian asked, slightly annoyed.

"Only Dobby can break it Sir, only the caster of such magic can break it."

"So you can get it for us?" Fabian asked, looking excited.

Dobby shook his head roughly until he got dizzy. He grabbed his own head to steady himself. "Dobby can not, Dobby will be punished."

"Dobby, I will look into what I can do to help, if I can find a way to break the connection between you and your master will you do it?"

Dobby looked up with hopeful eyes. "Dobby will Miss Ras."

"Alright Dobby, off you go. I'll call you again if I find something to help you."

"How does Miss Ras know she will find something?" Dobby asked curiously.

"Dobby, I'm the smartest witch of my age, I think I can find something." I said before standing up. Dobby nodded slightly before popping away. I started heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" Moody asked.

"To the library of course." I said smirking before walking out the door. I heard the door open again and heard someone following me. Gideon and Fabian caught up with me and walked alongside me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"We're going to help." Gideon said.

"Anything worth doing." Fabian said.

"Is easier done with help."

"And we will help any cause worth fighting for."

I smiled at the two of them as I continued walking. "You two are so much like Fred and George." I said with a slight chuckle.

"You know Fred and George?"

"Yeah they are so mischievous at Hogwarts. They got up to so much trouble pulling pranks and blowing things up. They even created their own products and opened a joke shop."

As soon as we walked into the library I walked straight towards the back and into the restricted section. Over the few years I had been here I had never seen anything on house elves in the main part of the library. I browsed each shelf until I came across a book called: _The mysteries of house-elves._ I pulled it off the shelf and walked back into the main area and started flipping through. Not long after Fabian and Gideon sat beside me on the table.

"Find anything?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe, what about you?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, thought we would look through these though." I looked over at their books. All of them were about unknown magic in our world. I flipped through the chapters seeing: The binding of house-elves and House-elves and their Magic. Near the end I came up upon a small chapter entitled _How to unbind a house-elf from a master_. I glanced at the chapter and started reading.

 _There is generally only one way to unbind a house-elf from their master and that is if their master presents them with clothes. There is, however, one other way to unbind a house-elf from the binds of their master and that is by the use of some very ancient magic that some may even consider dark magic that only works in three steps._

 _The first step is not to be taken lightly and may cause the house-elf in question some pain. You must say the spell_ _rivelare le ferite while moving your wand in a figure eight motion. The second step is cast the spell Vi liberazione dal tuo padrone release the elf from the binds holding it to its master. The wand motions for this spell are slashing motions towards the elf in question. The next step is one last spell: guarire while aiming your wand at the elf to attend to the damage that may be done to the elf when the connection is broken._

 _The spells may need more than one witch or wizard to cast the spells._

I grabbed out a piece of parchment and copied down the information needed and quickly shut the book and waved my wand sending the book back to the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Gideon asked.

"I found the solution. We need to get back up to the room of requirement."

I turned to leave just as I saw them looking at each other and jumping up out of their seats to follow me up the stairs. I ran right into the room of requirement and shouted for dobby, startling Kingsley and Moody frowned at me in annoyance. There was a loud pop as Dobby appeared.

"Dobby, have you got the diary?"

"I have retrieved it miss and put it somewhere safe."

"I need you to go get it dobby. I found a way to help you."

"I'll go get it now Miss." Dobby said, nodding eagerly.

Dobby popped away and I started pacing away in nervousness. It felt like it had been hours since dobby disappeared when it had only been a few minutes. When he arrived he came right up to me and shoved the diary in my hands. I looked at the back of the diary and saw the name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. I reached into my bag and grabbed out an ink bottle and a quill and dipped it in and dropped a spot of ink on the pages of the diary. I waited a second and it disappeared into the pages.

"This it is." I said to the group at large before turning to Dobby. "Are you sure you want to do this, it may be painful." I said in concern.

"I do Miss Ras; my master is a mean master." Dobby said.

I walked dobby over to the couch and lay him down on the couch before grabbing the piece of parchment and my wand. "I'm sorry Dobby this may hurt."

I pointed my wand at Dobby and started making a figure eight motion and said the words _rivelare le ferite._ When nothing happened I looked slightly crestfallen before I turned around and faced the others in the room.

"I need someone to help me." I called out behind me.

The Prewitt twins looked at each other before they both started walking over to me. "We'll help you."

"I only need one other person." I said with a frown.

"What harm can one extra person do?" Fabian asked with a shrug.

"Ok read the first incantation and do the wand movement with me." I said as I passed them the parchment to read. "Ok on the count of three. One...Two...Three."

" _Rivelare le ferite._ " All three of us said at one as we waved our wands. Next thing I know Dobby screeched on the couch as he grasped onto his pillowcase in fright. I ended the spell seeing the twins still casting it.

"Dobby, Dobby, its ok, you'll be fine. It won't last long." I said as I crouched down to him as old wounds started showing up on Dobby' skin. "That's enough." I called to the twins who stopped the spell at once.

"Are you ok Dobby?"

"Dobby is hurting Miss." Dobby said sobbing slightly.

"I promise it will be over shortly." I said standing up and reading the next step over the twins shoulder."Ready for the next step?" I asked them quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, now let's do it, one, two, and three. _Vi liberazione dal tuo padrone_ " We all said the spell at once making the slashing motion

As soon as we cast it a dark grey whisp of smoke started getting pulled out of Dobbys chest.

He lay as still as he could as it came out whimpering slightly as the feel of it leaving. After a minute the smoke finished pouring out of his chest and disappeared in mid air.

"Last part, let's hurry up and do it. One, two, three _guarire"_ We said with our wands pointing at the elf. He passed out as we saw a gold light consume Dobby in it before it disappeared and in its wake left Dobby is an elf size pair of shorts and a small t-shirt along with a pair of socks. I waited anxiously by Dobby and before long he woke up and starred up at me his eyes wide and teary.

"Miss Ras did it?"

"Yes I did Dobby, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Miss Ras saved Dobby, thank you Miss." Dobby said before he stood from the couch and hugged me around the legs. "Dobby is a free elf thanks to Miss Ras."

"That's fine Dobby. You're free to go be who you want to be now."

"I will go now Miss, Dobby is free." He cried out before disappearing on the spot.

"Well now that's done how about we take the diary up to Dumbledore." I said as I walked to the exit.

We walked to Dumbledore's office in silence before we entered. I was surprised to see everybody still there.

"Why are you all still here?" I asked curiously.

"They wanted to see if you would be successful." Dumbledore stated quietly.

"And were you?" Asked Arthur Weasley.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked as I pulled out the diary and put it on Dumbledore's desk and pulled out a fang from my bag. Just as I went to strike an image appeared out of the book in the form of Walburga Black.

"You think you're worthy of the house of black?" Walburga Said. "It doesn't matter that you're my daughter, you're nothing but a filthy mudblood and you will never be worthy of the name Black." I lifted up the fang when it changed and before me stood Sirius Black.

"You'll never fit in with us, you should have died along with that half-breed monster you call a wizard. You should have never come here, we were happier without you here."

"It's not, real, that's not want I think." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around me. "We are thrilled you're here, we couldn't have asked for better. We all love you." Sirius said.

Next thing I know it changed to the older Remus, my Remus. "You left me to die, you stood there as I got sliced open and torn to shreds. Why did you do that Hermione? Why did you leave me to die? Your nothing but a pathetic worthless Mudblood, even I could have done better than you, you worthless little mudblood."

"Don't listen, I love you Ras, you're my mate, I could never hate you." Next it changed to Harry and Ron.

"You left me to die, I died because of you, and you just left me there to die, my mother died because of you, everybody died because of you." Ron sneered.

"You stood there as he killed me, then what did you do? You ran to save your own miserable life; you should have died as well, what good is a know-it-all mudblood anyway? You're nothing." Harry said. I fell on my knees and started crying, Remus and Sirius both held onto me as I cried, next thing I know it was Fred and George.

"You could have saved us." Fred said.

"But you left us to die." George replied.

"I got crushed right in front of your eyes and you never did anything." Fred hollered.

"You left me to burn to death, you even saw it coming and you just stood there." George yelled.

"You let everybody die."

"And only thought about yourself."

"You ran when you could have saved us."

"But instead you let us all burn."

"The wizarding world is destroyed."

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" They both yelled at once.

"That's enough." James yelled and grabbed the fang and stabbed it into the diary before it could change to anything else.

"Are you ok?" James asked as he knelt down in front of me.

I just kept sobbing as I buried my face in Remus' neck.

"Is what it said true, did you really leave my nephews to die?" Gideon asked.

"I couldn't do anything; Fred was too far away when the wall collapsed." I said in-between sobs. "George got hit with Fiendfyre. I couldn't recall the counter curse in time to save him. The killing curse missed me and got Ron instead. Mrs Weasley got hit then too and Ginny got killed in front of Harry and I by Voldemort. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." I sat there crying as Gideon looked down on me with hate and distrust in his eyes. "I couldn't do anything now, but I can save them now, and none of that will happen."

Remus pulled me up of the floor and pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes I calmed down and reached into my bag and pulled out a bag of purple Galleons.

"What are those for?" One of the Order members from the back asked.

"They are all charmed. They will be easier to arrange meetings and gather everyone in an emergency. Anyone can send the messages through. We used them when Harry started the DA."

"DA?" Mundungus asked.

"It stood for Dumbledore's Army. We trained to fight, to protect ourselves and how to hold ourselves in battle. These will help. Every needs one. I'll leave it for Dumbledore to hand them out. They heat up when they have a message." I said as I passed the bag to Dumbledore and walked out of the room as I pulled Sirius, Remus, Regulus and James with me, passing each of them a coin.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Regulus asked. I nodded absentmindedly as we walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I just want to go to sleep." I said quietly.

Sirius climbed into James' bed like he did last time when Regulus stayed here.

"Come here." Regulus said as he climbed into Sirius' bed. I climbed into bed beside my little brother. "Don't forget we all love you." He said as he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep before everybody was even in their beds.

* * *

 **AN: Don't forget to do the poll on my page if you want to see it from a different view point**


	17. Unwanted Memories

_I was in the final battle. I just shot a stunner at Yaxley and he went down but not before I was hit with a slicing hex. I ran around the corner and saw Ginny fighting a death eater. I ran up to help her. I threw every spell I could think of at the death eater before Ginny and I finally took him down._

 _"Are you ok?" I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulder._

 _"I'm fine, I'm going to go down and see what I can do." Ginny said. I nodded as she ran off._

 _I ran to my right and just got around the corner in time to see a wall explode just where Fred was standing._

 _"Fred! Nooo!" I screamed as I ran to help Percy pull the bits of fallen wall off of Fred. I pulled the last piece off his chest but he wasn't breathing, we were too late. I rested my head on his chest as I let out a sob. I got up and ran to fight more death eaters, now was not the time to mourn fallen friends. I saw Seamus fighting a_ _death_ _eater by himself, looked like Malfoy Senior. I ran to help him but just before I got there I had to duck out of the way of a curse and fell on the floor. I looked up just in time to see him fall. I got up and saw Harry fighting a few death eaters on his own. I ran to help, we took them out fairly quickly together and went to help others but just as I turned around George got hit with fiendfyre._

 _"No George!" I yelled. He looked behind at me with fear in his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. I raised my wand to say the counter spell but just as I was about to cast it he dropped down dead._

 _I ran outside into the courtyard to help there when I heard a cackle I knew too well from Malfoy Manor._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't mudblood Granger. Crucio!" She screamed as she cast the spell at me and I fell down screaming. Next thing I know it's stopped and I look up to see Remus taking on Bellatrix Lestrange. That's when a few death eaters came up and got a hold of Remus and cast the Crucio on him. I tried to get to him but I couldn't move._

 _"Remus! No! Leave him alone!"_

 _"You filthy animal!" They yelled as they cast a cutting curse and kicked him right in the hole the curse made._ _"You're getting all you deserve." They growled as I struggled to get free._

 _"Remus! No! Rem-"_

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Ras are you ok?" Regulus asked me.

"I'm fine." I said as I was shaking under the covers.

"You're not fine." Regulus said as he brushed the strands of hair off my face. "You were screaming out the names Fred and George, and then you were screaming for Remus."

I looked around me and saw the boys crowded around me, all of them looking deathly pale. "What the hell happened to you Ras?" Sirius asked quietly.

"War." I said quietly as Regulus wrapped his arms around me and I started sobbing into his shoulder. It took me a while to calm down before I looked up at them all. "Do you really want to know what I went through that day?"

They nodded uncertainly. "Ok." I said weakly as I grabbed a miniature pensieve out of my bag and lay it on the bed.

"What is that?" James asked quietly.

"It's what I'm going to use to show you what happened." I said as I pulled the memory of the war and put it in the bowl. " _Memoralia._ " I said and waited for it to start. The image shot out of the pensieve and onto the wall by the door, the boys sat on the beds and watched as it went by. They heard all the sound from the memory as it went and I couldn't bear to watch it, I cast a silencing spell around myself and buried my head in Regulus' shoulder. It didn't seem that long till they shook my shoulder and I looked up to see it had finished. I took down the silencing spell and when I looked them each in the face I saw them all deathly pale.

"That happened to Moony?" James asked quietly. I nodded slightly as I sobbed into Regulus' shoulder.

"The two red heads that died in the school that was Fred and George, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah that was. I hate that I couldn't save them. Gideon hates me, Fabian probably does as well. I couldn't do anything." I said sadly.

"They won't hate you, they just don't understand. I think they will need to see it to understand though. I think the whole of the Order does." Sirius said. I nodded in agreement.

Remus came over and pulled me up onto my feet. "What are you doing Remus?"

"We need to go take it to Dumbledore now."

I nodded solemnly as I grabbed the mini pensieve and started walking towards the door when Remus grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly. "I'm here for you, don't forget that." I smiled softly and squeezed his hand before letting it go and walking down the stairs. We made it all the way into Dumbledore's office without being stopped. As soon as we entered Dumbledore walked in from his room out the far back of the office dressed in his purple nightclothes covered in moons and stars that constantly moved with white bunny slippers on his feet and a pair of odd socks.

"What can I do for you children this late at night?" He asked quietly.

"We have something to show the order, something that will help them understand why I'm trying to change everything."

"Is it that urgent?" Dumbledore asked. When we all nodded he reached into his pocket and grabbed the coin and summoned the order. In a matter of minutes the room filled up from all the order flooing to his office.

"Are you kidding me Dumbledore? You get us here for this? What have they got for us now?" Gideon asked, annoyed.

"They have something important to show everyone that will show you why she is doing what she is doing; it may help you with getting everything done as well."

I put the mini pensieve on the desk again. "I ask to leave the room for this Sir." I ask politely.

"Of course my dear, just go up the stairs behind me and go into the small kitchen and order something to eat from the elves."

"I wish to leave to while they see this sir." Remus stated as I got up to cast the spell. I looked around and the other marauders where nodding in agreement.

"If you wish, just follow Miss Black up the stairs."

I pointed my wand at the pensieve and cast the spell again and left the room. Sirius called out for a house elf as soon as we were in there and we all got a hot chocolate each and sipped it along with some snacks to eat.

After what felt like forever Albus came and got us from the little kitchen and we walked down the stairs to see a room full of pale order members.

"Is that how it's going to end? Voldemort winning and everybody dead?" Gideon asked.

"Not if I can help it. Now maybe you will all understand why I am doing this to help make a better future, for all of you."

There was some small nods around the group, the majority of them still looked to pale to say anything.

"I understand." Gideon said quietly as he looked over at me with remorse written on his face. "Who was it that was tortured by those death eaters?"

"If you were paying attention you would've heard a name." I said quietly.

"She called out Remus." One of them said as they watched.

"Yeah." I said quietly as I looked at Remus. "But none of that will happen, not if I can help it. I need all of you in on this to make it successful."

They nodded in agreement as I got up and left the room going back to bed. Just as I snuggled under the blankets the others came back in.

"Come over for Christmas." James said. "It's only in a few short weeks and you'll need the break."

"Sure." I nodded in agreement. I reached into my bag and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion to help me get back to sleep. I took a sip and lay back on the bed and fell fast asleep just as Regulus entered the room.

* * *

 **AN: Just a short chapter to explain for a guest that was wanting to know if Gideon hated her. The chapter is a long answer for No, he didn't hate her, he just didn't understand.**


	18. Christmas Break Part 1

The next few weeks went flying by and before I knew it, it was already the day before Christmas break. I was just heading to dinner after a tiring day when James ran up behind me.

"Ras! Ras! Guess what?" He said, sounding very excited.

"What?" I asked in the same child like enthusiasm.

"I got a reply back from mum and dad. They said you can come over for Christmas break."

"Are you sure that's ok? Do they know about-" I started saying before looking around to make sure nobody was in hearing range before leaning closer to James. "My little problem." I whispered.

James looked hesitant for a minute. "I didn't think so." I said quietly before walking to the great hall.

"Will you come?" James asked.

"No."

"But you know how you and Remus are with the moon, it will be horrible without you there with him."

"No, I will not endanger anybody by going when they don't know what I am."

"So if they knew, you would come?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, but there is no way you would be able to let them know before it was time to leave."

James looked mock offended. "You really doubt me? I'm wounded." He said pouting.

"There isn't a chance James."

"Just wait and see." He said running off ahead of me before I could say anything else.

I walked slowly to the great hall and went and sat down beside James.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He said as he finished quickly eating what he had on his plate before rushing out of the hall.

I started putting food on my plate just as Dumbledore called out to me. I turned around to face him.

"Miss Black, I was wondering if it would not be a convenience to you if you could come to my office after you have finished your supper."

"Of course Professor."

"The password is liquorice wand."

"Thank you Professor." I said as I watched him walk away. I turned back to my food as I wondered what it was about. Surely James didn't go up and talk to him about it.

I finished my food and walked up to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Liquorice Wand." I said and climbed on the stairs as they started moving.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in' and walked in and stopped just in the door when I saw James, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, beside two older people.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Please come and take a seat." I walked over and sat in the chair beside James.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Miss Black, this is Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Please dear call me Euphemia and this is my husband Fleamont."

"Lovely to meet you Euphemia, Fleamont." I said politely before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I think I will leave that for James to say Miss Black."

I stood up out of my seat in anger. "JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screeched.

James shrank back in his chair as the sound of my voice. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You said you wouldn't come unless they knew the truth."

"What truth dear?" Euphemia asked quietly.

Ignoring them, I glared at James. "Do you really think they want to deal with it? Is it really something they should have to deal with?" I asked angrily.

"They already have one there, what's the difference of one more, they can handle it. It's perfectly fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they already love one Ras, they'll care for you as well."

"Is he going there too?" I asked.

"Of course he is, where else would he go?"

"He has his father." I said.

"His father might be alive, but that doesn't mean his father can handle him."

"Well I'm not going to do it. I can't put more on them."

"I'm not letting you spend Christmas alone, we're family." James said the last piece quietly.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Fleamont asked.

Just then the doors to the office banged open.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" I turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Hello Sirius, we're trying to figure out why Albus called us here."

"Ras, what are you doing here for?" Sirius asked as he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sirius, is this your girlfriend?" Euphemia asked quietly.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "No mum, this isn't my girlfriend. This is my sister."

"Your sister?" She asked in surprise.

"Didn't you know? After all these years that I thought my twin sister was dead she finally came back to me." Sirius said quietly.

"Are you going to tell them Ras?" James asked again.

I sighed in defeat and James looked at me with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Fine I'll tell them."

"What is it dear?"

I took a big breath before speaking. "Well the reason I'm so worried about coming over is," I took a big breath. "I'm sorry James I can't do this." I went to leave but Sirius stopped me.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked me quietly.

"I told James I don't want to come over unless they know the truth about me, but I just can't say it." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sirius asked softly.

I rested my head on my brother's chest as I nodded my head slowly.

"Ok." He said as he rubbed my back gently before pulling out his wand and turning the small wooden chair into a comfortable arm chair and sitting down in it, sitting me on his lap. I grabbed a hold of his shirt to ensure I stayed where I was. "Mum, Dad, there's something that's really worrying her that she thinks you will reject her over and not let her stay."

"Why would she think something like that?" Euphemia asked.

"She's a werewolf mum, just like moony."

"That's nothing to worry about, we already have somewhere set up for Remus, having to extend it won't be a problem."

I looked up from Sirius' top in surprise.

"You don't mind?" I asked in surprise.

"Why would we mind?" Fleamont asked. "We already welcomed one person into our family who has it, we don't mind another."

"So you won't mind if I still come over and stay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course we won't mind." Fleamont said, smiling.

"I still want to be able to see Reggie over the holidays." I said as I looked at Sirius.

"You can still do that. I don't think Mum and Dad would might if he came over neither." Sirius said as he looked over at Euphemia and Fleamont.

"Of course not dear."

"Ok, well thank you for that Mr and Mrs Potter. I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"Ok and please Ras, call us Euphemia and Fleamont. Is Ras short for something? What is your full name dear?" She asked looking curious.

"Ok Euphemia. My full name is Rasalas Cassiopean Black."

"Ok dear we will be seeing you tomorrow."

I got up off Sirius' lap and started walking to the door.

"Bye Mum and Dad, see you both tomorrow." Sirius said as he got up and followed me out.

"Do you have the map on you?" I asked Sirius.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed it and passed it to me. We ducked into a small alcove and I pulled out my wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I lit my wand to see and started looking for regulus' name on the map. I found him in the Slytherin common room and tapped the map. "Mischief managed." The map cleared and I passed it back to Sirius.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Regulus but he's in his common room. I'll have to wait to talk to him till tomorrow."

I walked back to the common room and lay down to rest on the couch in front of the fire and rested my eyes.

"Ras." I heard someone calling me as I slowly woke up.

"What?" I asked groggily, my voice thick with sleep.

"You fell asleep. I thought you might be more comfortable sleeping in a bed." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Remus leaning over me.

"Ok, thanks Remus." I said as I got up, almost losing my balance as I stood. Remus caught me and held me straight, concern shining in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll help you up to the rooms. You need a good night sleep for tomorrow."

"Right, of course." I said as I remembered what day it was tomorrow. I was still quite unstable from just being woken up so Remus picked me up and helped carry me up to the dorms. My wolf senses were going crazy being near Remus and as I looked him in the eye my eyes changed to a bright golden colour.

"Moony." My wolf growled I could feel her wanting to take control; I didn't want to let him go.

"Zeta. What are you doing?" Moony growled back at me as he finished carrying me to the dorms.

Zeta growled at him up to the dorms until we got to the top of the stairs and he carried me into the dorm room. I growled loudly as he put me on my feet. I could feel Zeta taking more control as the seconds went by. I reached up and grabbed him by the collar and pulling him down in a fierce kiss. He pulled back and looked at me; his eyes were a golden colour as well, although not as bright.

"What are you doing Zeta?" He asked, fighting to stay in control.

I didn't answer him but pulled him down towards me again. He tried pushing away again before he growled and started kissing me back just as fierce. He bit down hard on my lip, causing it to split open. I growled at him in response without breaking contact. His wolf growled at me in response and picked me up, carrying me to the bed and lay me down before climbing onto the bed as well without breaking the kiss. He reached his hand down and roughly squeezed my breast making me growl loudly.

"What's going on?" I heard groggily from my left, ignoring it as I kept kissing Remus. "Moony what are you doing to my sister!" I heard the yell from the side. He pulled back and we both looked over at Sirius as he looked at us in anger, on seeing our gold eyes he looked slightly scared and worried. "Crap James." He shouted as Remus turned back to paying attention to me as he started nuzzling my neck. I growled slightly in content.

"What is it?" James asked tiredly.

"We have a serious fucking situation." James sat upright and jumped out of bed at Sirius' swearing and stood beside him looking down at us in surprise before looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you woke me up just to show me Remus trying to shag your sister."

"No, look at their eyes, they aren't in control." He said as James tried to see better.

"Moony." He called carefully.

Moony growled fiercely as he looked over at James, anger in his eyes. James ran off and grabbed his wand and next thing we knew we were being sprayed with freezing cold water.

"Ahhh." I screamed. "JAMES POTTER!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Did you just squirt us with water?"

"Sorry Ras, but we had no choice. You weren't in control."

I looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I said as I ran out of the room and up to my dorm room. I was mortified. I way in bed all night trying to fall asleep but it evaded me. I couldn't help get it out of my mind. I looked at me clock and ran out of the room; it was already seven in the morning. I decided to just get my things together and went down to breakfast. I sat down at the table and waited for the food to appear. It didn't appear on the tables till eight and when it did I quickly piled my plate and started eating. I finished eating in record time and left the great hall to go grab my trunk when I saw Regulus walking up from the dungeons.

"Reggie." I called out to him.

He looked up in surprise. When he saw me he relaxed and walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that if you want to, come visit me during the school holidays. Mr and Mrs Potter said you could come visit if you like."

"I'll think about it." He said, hugging me quickly before heading to the great hall for breakfast.

I walked up to the common room and grabbed my trunk out of my room and headed down to the train station to drop my trunk off. It wasn't long till the train would be leaving anyway. I climbed on the train and sat in an empty compartment and sat down. I couldn't believe I was going anywhere over the Christmas holidays, I thought I would be stuck in Hogwarts over the holidays. I lay back in the seat and started thinking about everything; the war, my old friends, my fiancé, my new friends and my new life here. Before I knew it the compartment door opened and the Marauders walked in.

"So this is where you disappeared off to is it? We were looking all over for you." James said as he sat down opposite me. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of me and Peter sat beside James. Not long after the train started moving. I watched out the window at the scenery outside and before I knew it we were at the station.

"Come on Ras." Remus said as he helped me stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at me with concern as I stumbled upon standing.

"I'm fine Remus; I'm just nervous and tired." I said as I smiled slightly before walking out onto the platform. James and Sirius had already run off to Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. We walked silently over to them once we spotted them in the crowd.

"There you are!" Euphemia exclaimed. "We thought you might have gotten lost for a minute."

"Of course we weren't. We just took our time. These two idiots here decided to run off without us, thought they might be trying to abandon us for a minute." Remus said a cheeky smile on his face at the last comment.

"Who? Us? Never!" Sirius said, mock hurt with his hand over his heart.

"Oh Sirius, why would you do this to me." I said putting the back of my hand against my forehead and pretended to fall, Remus just managing to catch me. "You did this to your own sister, do you not love me?" I cried with indignation.

"Oh my dear sister, of course you mean the world to me, but sometimes I just need the break." He sighed dramatically before continuing. "What has the world come to where I can't even have a minute in peace?"

"Oh Sirius, when will you learn, I'm glued to your side. There's no way you can leave me now." I said before dissolving in laughter.

I turned at the sound of Fleamont chuckling along with us. "Right, are you kids ready to go?"

"Yeah, Come on Dad." James said as he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. I did the same with mine along with Sirius and Remus.

"Let's go then." Fleamont said as we walked to the apparation point. Fleamont grabbed a hold of James and Sirius' hands while Euphemia grabbed a hold of Remus' and my hand. Fleamont apparated away first, Euphemia followed shortly after. I felt like I had a hook pulling through my naval and then squeezed into a very small tube. As soon as we longed I bent over, my hands on my knees.

"Sorry." I said weakly. "I really don't like side along apparation."

"That's alright dear, no one ever does. Now let's get you all inside. We need to get some dinner into you youngsters before tonight."

"Of course." I said as Remus held out his arm for me to grab onto and led me inside the house. The second I got inside I froze.

"Wow." Is all I could say as I looked around the room.

"I know, it's really big." James said as he walked up to us. "Come on I'll show you where you're sleeping.

As he pulled me along up the stairs I couldn't help but look around, the place was huge. The ceiling in the main room was at least two stories high and the size of my mother's whole house put together. The walls were a light red colour and it even had a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floors were black with the banisters up the stairs were painted grey. On the second floor there were so many rooms I didn't even know how many we passed. When we got up to the third floor James opened up the door half way along the hall and showed me in it.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Sirius and I are directly across from you and Remus is in the room beside you."

"Thanks James." I said weakly, surprised at the size of the house, mansion more like it.

"Come down kids, dinners ready." Fleamont called up the stairs.

"Coming Dad." James called. "Let's go." He said to me before racing down the stairs to the dining room to see a huge roast in the middle with a variety of vegetables and gravy.

"Wow, this looks amazing." I said in awe.

"It's never a problem dear." Euphemia replied.

"Mum always makes the best food." Sirius said, reaching for a chunk of meat before Euphemia rapped him on the knuckles with her wand.

"Ladies first." She scolded him. I looked over at Sirius trying not to laugh at the pout on his face as I reached for some meat and vegies, adding gravy on top of it at the same time Euphemia grabbed some food as well. The boys started digging in the second we had finished and piled their plates full of food. I ate my food slowly, savouring the flavour and before I knew it my plate was empty. Next thing I knew there was a big chocolate cake being carried into the kitchen by an old house elf.

Fleamont cut up the cake and put each slice in a plate, handing them out to everybody at the table. I ate mine up quickly as I looked outside and noticed the sun had almost set.

"Where are we going to go for the full moon?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing to worry about dear, we have a huge place for you to go." She looked over at James. "Why don't you be a dear and walk them out to it."

"Alright Mum." He said, jumping up, Sirius following eagerly. We walked outside and James led us out back into the forest out back and into a clearing a few metres in. I was shocked at what I saw. There was a massive structure made completely out of metal.

"Here you go." James said as he opened the door and Remus grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room before the door was shut. As soon as the door closed lights came on and I had a look around. There were trees all through it. There was even a couch and a couple of blankets for us to keep warm under while we waited to change.

"I hope its ok with you. Mum and Dad made it when they knew Remus was going to be coming one year. It's been here ever since." I jumped when I heard Sirius talking behind me. I didn't even hear him come in.

"I think we should get ready." I said quietly to Remus. He nodded in acceptance. I motioned for James and Sirius to turn around so we could get undressed. I grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around myself before getting undressed. I had barely finished and sat on the couch with Remus sitting behind me when I screamed in unbearable pain and it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to vote in the poll if you want to read a different view of the story**


End file.
